


There and Back Again

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21), Zmeigo_Rinich



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [6]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeigo_Rinich/pseuds/Zmeigo_Rinich
Summary: Офисный роман
Relationships: Hiruma Yoichi/Original Male Character(s), Hiruma Youichi/Kongo Agon
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора на Книге Фанфиков: [Zmeigo Rinich](https://ficbook.net/authors/152833)
> 
> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Туда шли три книги, обратно летим на орлах  
(ц) Народное творчество

— Ты меня не любишь.

Демон бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону и вернулся к настройке ноута. Закачка и установка драйверов отчаянно скучный и однообразный процесс, так что он уже успел обшарить все содержимое ноута и перешел к изучению его хозяина. Двухметровый рыжий американец, покрытый золотистым пухом волос едва ли не до кончиков пальцев, с широкими плечами и руками-лопатами, с трудом упихивал свой бас в правильное произношение. Японский перекатывался на языке как мягкая тонкокостная рыбка и приносил мучительные страдания. Американца звали Эрик Томпсон, он перебрался в Токийское представительство около трех месяцев назад. И на одном из корпоративов успел очароваться менеджером финансового отдела, Токатой Наючиро. Токата для своих двадцати семи цвел и благоухал как сакура в марте. 

С финансовым отделом Демон уже имел удовольствие познакомиться. Руководила ими тридцатилетняя незамужняя дочь одного из трех учредителей. Она и сама выглядела сошедшей с глянцевой картинки богиней моды и сотрудников подбирала похожих. Токата подошел всем: престижный вуз, английский и немецкий с легким японским акцентом, бедра сердечком, блестящие черные волосы и роскошная кожа оливкового оттенка. На собеседование Токата пришел в каком-то уникальном костюме, с переливами синего на синем, и почти сорок минут обсуждал с будущим руководителем средства ухода за волосами. Всю эту информацию в отдел ИТ принес единственный изгой финотдела по кличке Дед, отец троих детей в мятом ноунейм пиджаке, растеряв по дороге все брендовые названия. С пятью коллегами он так и не нашел контакта, но держал место как отличный профессионал. Обедал Дед с ИТ-шниками своей и соседних компаний, состоявших не только из японцев, но и украинских и индусских разработчиков. Им же жаловался на отношения с коллегами, высокомерие и нежелание нормально контактировать. Шеф ИТ-шников пытался хлопотать над переводом старого приятеля в другие отделы, что оказалось долгим и практически бесполезным процессом. Демон обещал решить вопрос за деньги и действительно решил: заказал пять новых рубашек, два галстука и два костюма. У него оставались знакомые на складах старых коллекций, предоставляющие скидки своим сотрудникам. Именитые тряпки достались Деду за бесценок, а туфли у него и свои имелись, приличные. В отделе совсем своим мужик не стал, но носы воротить от него перестали. Теперь на совещаниях он не портил общий лук отдела, а значит допускался к проведению своих же презентаций и докладов. 

Ядовитый и ехидный в кругу своих, Токата на рыжего американского гризли смотрел невинно и слегка дрожал поджатыми губами. Он нежно перечислял все огрехи допущенного к телу любовника: никуда его не водят, рестораны пустуют без них, на вечеринках выдыхается шампанское, ботиночки одиноко пылятся в ТЦ, а единственный браслетик все уже видели и как со всем этим жить дальше — непонятно. Рыжий кусал губы, хмурил брови и страдал. Демон давно работал с иностранцами и это несчастное выражение лица знал: наступал тот самый предел переполнения японским, когда на расшифровку текста уходил весь мыслительный резерв. Рано или поздно так происходило с любым иностранцем, даже самым подготовленным. Дома они хотя бы иногда возвращались к знакомым звукам, покупали хлебушек в супермаркете, гандоны в аптеке, шутили с охранниками и уборщицами. Здесь же единственный источник родного звука — коллега-замгендир с плотно набитым графиком или индус-программист, в аналогичной степени неуловимый и далекий.

— Я уже сказать, надо готовить встречу, — обессиленно повторил Рыжий.  
— Сказал, — огрызнулся Токата. 

Рыжий обиженно отшатнулся, выпрямил спину и расправил плечи. Этот безмолвный знак Токата проигнорировал и продолжил наседать, все более и более раздраженно. А когда вошла секретарша с подносом, сообщил что не собирается «так это оставлять» и удалился с бутафорской кожаной папкой. Демон ради интереса пару раз в нее заглядывал: там болтались два прошлогодних счета и недействительная доверенность. Папка с тиснением и вензелями позволяла шариться по верхним этажам, заодно служила поводом к знакомству. В ней подлежали замене только помятые бумажки, на которые уже успели наступить. Этим приемом сам Демон пользовался не первый и даже не десятый раз, хотя должность младшего админа оптимально соответствовала его текущим целям. А вот для целей Токаты наилучшим решением выходило подать жопку сердечком в финансовом отделе, с присущей ситуации помпезностью. В финотделе неохватные цветочные веники, шуршащие фирменные пакеты или коробки с огромными бантами смотрелись уместно и органично. 

Стянув пиджак и галстук, Рыжий зашуршал чем-то в шкафу, потом обошел кабинет и подсел к брифинг-приставке. Он внимательно рассмотрел содержимое обеих чашечек, закрыл лицо ладонями и пробормотал на родном языке:  
— Господи, да как так?  
— Капучино? — усмехнулся Демон.  
— Я каждый раз прошу эспрессо. Мне каждый раз приносят капучино. Почему?  
— Но он же вкуснее.  
— Но я прошу эспрессо.  
— Но пьешь капучино?  
— Это какой-то особенный японский сервис?

На самом деле, эта секретарь доводил до белого каления почти каждого подопечного своей заботой. В основном, иностранные резиденты смирялись с неизбежным: спорить с крохотной возрастной японкой в строгих очках, расставляющей фарфоровые чашки на атласной салфетке, им было неловко. С неизбежным смирился даже Демон, молчаливое миниатюрное чудовище в классической юбке хранило и пару его секретов. 

— Мы гостеприимные и заботливые ребята, — Демон запустил приложение, проверяя передачу звука и видео. — Готово. 

Рыжий повернул к себе подключенный к ноуту монитор и близоруко прищурился. Запустив восстановленную презентацию и расчетный файл, Демон перелистывал их, страница за страницей. 

— Класс, я боялся, все полностью снес. Кофе хочешь? — не дожидаясь ответа, Рыжий протянул ему фарфоровую чашку. — Мне очень нужна обзорка местного хранилища. Предыдущий айтишник сбежал от меня в ужасе. Чем я так напугал парня?

— Ты пытался разговаривать с ним по-английски, — укоризненно заметил Демон. — А потом повторил вопрос по-японски, но перефразировал. Он до сих пор не может решить, как вежливее было ответить: на все на английском, на все на японском, на обоих языках последовательно. 

— Хоть как-то? — предположил Рыжий. 

— Тяжело тебе у нас будет, — усмехнулся Демон. — С такой логикой. 

— Но ты разговариваешь, — только сейчас заметил Рыжий. — Господи, спасибо. Я так устал гуглить сленг. 

— Это не просто так, — сказал Демон, запуская локалку и местную самописную программу по обмену документами. — Че по печенькам?

Рыжий засмеялся и переставил вазочки с конфетами и печеньем поближе.  
Они едва закончили обзорную экскурсию по местным приложениям, как в кабинете появилась секретарша и вызвала Рыжего на очередную встречу. Он быстро упаковался в пиджак и, на ходу затягивая галстук, выразил надежду на продолжение знакомства. 

Демон и секретарша в тишине собрали каждый свое: использованные салфетки для техники, набор инструментов, кабели, флешки и фарфоровые чашки, вазочки с печеньем, обертки конфет. Он вышел, придержав для нее дверь. Она задержала на нем взгляд.

Покраснел Демон уже на лестнице.

***

По дороге на работу Демон купил кофе, пару батончиков шоколада, онигири и карамелек. Лавируя в потоке людей, он отмечал коллег и стайки, в которые те сбивались на подходе к офису. Холдинг занимал пять этажей в высотке, но не подряд: хозяйственные службы с пятого по седьмой, а начальство на четырнадцатом и пятнадцатом. ИТ-инженеры всех сидящих в бизнес-центре компаний узнавали друг друга на лестницах. Все они, вездесущие и незаметные, знали о жизни компании больше прочих: негласных родственников, любовников, приятелей, врагов, особенности и привычки, косяки. В холдинге Демон провел девять месяцев и по самым радужным прикидкам должен был задержаться еще на полгода. Офисная работа ему не нравилась, слишком сложно оказалось укладываться в однообразный график и проводить основную массу времени в офисе. Рабочее место Демон предпочитал обустраивать дома, а работать в удобной одежде. Впрочем, ИТ-отдел в этом плане оказался лояльным. Сотрудники позволяли себе носить джинсы и футболки, только шеф щеголял в рубашке и держал в шкафу совещательный пиджак.

— Тебя уже искали, — обиженно сообщил шеф, вернувшись с утренней планерки и устраивая пиджак в шкафу. — А у нас сегодня штурм индусов.

— Кто?

— Зам новый. Опять все гайдзины на тебе.

— А во сколько штурм? — с сожалением спросил Демон. Защита корпоративной чести в «Counter Strike» значительно примиряла его с работой в офисе. 

— В час начинаем.

— Я напишу в чат.

Рыжий уже раскладывался в третьей переговорке. Свежий запах духов и кипельно-белая рубашка никак не перебивали эффектных синеватых кругов под глазами. Кажется, Токате все же перепала тусовка с банкетом.

— А совещание вроде часов в пять? — с сомнением глядя на его приготовления, сказал Демон.

— А совещание вообще завтра, — ответил Рыжий. — Я решил освоиться, тем более что из кабинета меня выгнали. Ведьма говорит, кондиционеры чистят. Вроде все примотал, куда надо, а проектор не включается и принтер я тут так и не нашел. Пытался спросить, но то ли что-то не то с моим японским, то ли что-то не то с вашим английским.

— Кобра, — поправил Демон.

— Ты смотри-ка, — восхитился Рыжий, примерив прозвище секретарше. — Да, так точнее. 

Вздохнув, Демон сел на стол и скинул сменную офисную обувь. В этой переговорной с проектором происходило нечто мистическое — уже и кабель меняли, и входы, но все равно пока не пошуршать руками, товарищ не заработает. От него не укрылось осуждение, с которым Рыжий пялился на его беспородные китайские кеды. Демон, как и все представители его отдела, в дискуссии на тему тряпок не вступал. Шеф уже два года назад объяснился с руководством, наглядно продемонстрировав живьем и в Power Point пылищу в серверных, архивах, подсобках, а также клубы непонятной субстанции в навесных потолках, по которым кроме них шарились только ремонтники и уборщики, раз в полгода, по графику. У тех ребят имелась спецовка, ИТ-шники обходились сменной одеждой, опрятной и неброской. Часы, кольца и кроссовки дожидались в шкафу на рабочем месте. Из приличного на Демоне осталась только золотая сережка в правом ухе, тонкий изогнутый крест с маленьким бриллиантом. Остальные серьги-колечки выглядели довольно просто.

Рыжий вдруг прищурился и предложил:

— Поможешь мне вычитать слайды, если я заявку продлю? С меня обед.

Футболка с Микки Маусом вообще говоря была от Гуччи. Конго купил ее на распродаже в прикол, а потом никак не мог уговорить выкинуть. Кто знал, что она так пригодится через пять лет? Демону оставалось меньше месяца до двадцати семи, но внешность этой тайны не выдавала. Практически не изменилось лицо, худое, гладкое, неуловимо-мальчишеское. Натуральный цвет волос молодил, а любая мало-мальски современная стрижка вписывалась в стиль бунтаря-недоросля и подчеркивала острые торчащие уши. Качаться стало некогда, так что с трудом наработанная амфутом мускулатура сошла, оставив только легкое напоминание о былом рельефе на худощавом теле. Щетина росла неохотно. Ему давали не больше двадцати. Демон смирился и не спешил переубеждать. Более того, усиливал эффект при помощи простых узких джинсов и свободных футболок. Незаметный безобидный пацан на побегушках обычно сходил за предмет мебели. 

С сожалением отказавшись от надежды поучаствовать в штурме, Демон пожал плечами и сказал:

— Мне бургер с говядиной и клубничный коктейль. Тащи карточку, я знаю где заказать.

Обед разложили в переговорной, прямо на папках с прошлогодними отчетами. Демон потягивал подтаявший клубничный коктейль и читал пояснение на шести листах. Рыжий вернулся с двумя чашками чая и заглянул через плечо:

— Интересно?  
— Очень.  
— Шутишь?  
— Конечно, — Демон наскоро досмотрел пояснение и отодвинул. Запустив руку в сумку, нашарил на самом дне чупа-чупс. — У тебя данные не сходятся, если верить этой расшифровке. Это строка «в том числе». А отдельно ее только в следующем году вынесли.  
— Как тебя занесло в ИТ? — Рыжий вздохнул, корректируя заполненные столбики.  
— Не успел на маникюр перед собеседованием, — Демон подцепил зубочисткой край обертки, сдернул, бросил в пустой картонный стаканчик и загнал конфету за щеку. — Теперь следующий год поехал.  
— У тебя ничего не слипнется? — проворчал Рыжий, приводя отчет в порядок.  
— В твоей религии зависть не является грехом?  
— Я атеист.  
— Хочешь пососать?  
Рыжий дернулся и оторвался от отчета. Демон обтер об штанину запылившийся на дне сумки чупа-чупс в розовой обертке:  
— Будешь?  
— Нет, — насупился Рыжий.  
— Ну и слава богу, — сказал Демон, запихивая конфету обратно. Клубнику со сливками он любил больше остальных. 

Работу закончили только к началу седьмого. Судя по сообщениям в рабочем чате, индусы были посрамлены и уже ангажировали коллег на матч-реванш в следующую среду. Рыжий загнал последние данные в презентацию и запустил ее на большой экран. Проходя по каждому из слайдов, он делал небольшие пометки в блокноте и рядом с примечаниями на английском добавлял японские слова, которые никак не мог запомнить. Демон правил транскрипции и грамматические ошибки, дирижируя клубничным чупа-чупсом. Рыжий косился на конфету и, кажется, всерьез сожалел об отказе. 

— По-моему, я должен больше чем обед.  
— По-моему, сначала надо провести презентацию.

Рыжий встал из-за стола и замялся. Он никак не мог подступиться к вопросу, который следовало задать еще часов шесть назад. Закатанные до локтя рукава рубашки открывали покрытые золотыми завитками руки почти до самых пальцев. Они же просматривались в расстегнутом вороте рубашки и переливались на выбритом загривке. Мужчина казался необычно красивым, весь в россыпи веснушек на загорелой коже, с прозрачно-голубыми глазами, смущенный, и оттого еще более важный. Демон, стараясь не выпускать наружу бурлящие внутри смешинки, загнал конфету обратно за щеку.

Рыжий вдруг расцвел улыбкой, наклонился и уперся огромной ладонью в стол, сокращая дистанцию до минимальной:  
— Как я могу тебя называть?  
— Господин, — усмехнулся Демон, не отводя взгляда.

Рыжий вскинул брови и словно потерял половину своей устрашающей массы. Собрав сумку, Демон перекинул ее через плечо, щелкнул пультом, выключая проектор, и пошел к выходу.

— Так как насчет долга?  
— Считай это подарком. 

Сбежав на пятый этаж, Демон включил свет в пустом кабинете, по-быстрому переобулся и на первом попавшемся черновике застрочил в столбик список дел с пометками. В финансовых отчетах, подогнанных под стандарты головного офиса, он заметил несколько интересных закономерностей. Рыжий беспрепятственно копался в недоступном ему ранее блоке документов. Все эти расчетные файлики, пояснения, справки, которые Демон по чуть-чуть вытягивал из локальных сетей лежали перед ним как на ладони. Хорошо, если его новый знакомый захочет продолжить общение. Демон с удовольствием воспользуется возможностью сократить дорогу вполовину. К тому же, теплый пристальный взгляд голубых глаз пробирал до мурашек. 

***

На ярмарку выходного дня Демон завернул практически случайно. Все утро он мотался по мелким бюрократическим делам, вечером собирался поужинать у Толстого, а интервал с двух до шести зиял пустотой. Ехать домой спать выходило невыгодно и бессмысленно. Если же сесть где-нибудь в кафе, продолжить работу или почитать журнал, имелся риск вырубиться в тепле. К тому же, Демон слишком надолго застрял в офисном пространстве и взгляд требовалось освежить. Он обошел все лотки и бабку с шашлычками приметил по аромату. Так могли пахнуть только хорошие креветки в специях. Он вклинился в очередь, разжился двумя шпажками и медленно зашагал сквозь толпу в поисках кофе. 

Ему нравились шумные улочки, наполненные смехом и гомоном, теплом и переливающимися огоньками. Демону нравились и снующие под ногами дети. Дети вообще ему нравились гораздо больше взрослых, время с ними шло веселее. Среди мелких, конечно, попадались и изрядные говнюки, но лояльности к их выходкам Демон не выказывал и те быстро врубались в существующий уровень иерархии. Этим они выгодно отличались от упрямых взрослых баранов.

— Хэлло, — на его локоть легла рука и за спиной выросла тень, достойная только Толстого или Гао.

Рыжий вынырнул из-под локтя с другой стороны, как вполне сносный игрок защиты. В честь выходного он оделся в лучших традициях канадских дровосеков. Только и джинсы, и клетчатая рубашка, видневшаяся в распахнутом вороте куртки-аляски, оказались брендовым новьем с иголочки. Да и бороды не носил, только слегка оброс золотисто-рыжей щетиной.

— Я все путаюсь, — сказал Демон, устремляясь сквозь толпу к палатке с кофе и задав локтем направление Рыжему. — Ламберсексуалы трахают дровосеков или испытывают несоответствие профессиональной идентичности?

— Это как метросексуалы, — усмехнулся Рыжий. — Только с дровосеками. 

Демон удовлетворенно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от вывески. Наконец, нашел там нужный «флэт уайт» и повернулся:  
— Привет. Ты один?  
— Хочу познакомиться с обычной жизнью и осмотреть местный колорит.  
— Тогда улыбнись и помаши ему, он тебя фоткает, — посоветовал Демон, кивая на группу младших школьников, подобравшихся к американцу со спины. — Тебе эспрессо?  
— Ваш местный эспрессо, пожалуйста, — попросил Рыжий, на минуту отвлекаясь от всех желающих сфоткаться и впихнул ему в руки карточку. — И вафлю с малиной.

Удовлетворив желающих, Рыжий забрал свой капучино и вафлю с мороженным, подставил Демону карман, в который тот впихнул карточку и застегнул на кнопку. Идти стало проще, толпа слегка сторонилась американца, пытаясь рассмотреть его целиком на расстоянии. Рыжий вертел головой и постоянно что-то спрашивал. Демон почти на автомате отвечал: подобные экскурсии он вел уже минимум в десятый раз, нужные слова на английском не успели забыться. Мороженное просочилось сквозь вафлю и обертку, периодически собираясь крупной бело-розовой каплей на бумаге и падая на дорогу. Демон бросал короткие любопытные взгляды, ожидая, когда наконец невидимый снайпер попадет на искусственно состаренную джинсу. 

— Так что случилось с эспрессо?  
— А, — вздохнул Рыжий, выкидывая пустой стаканчик в урну и подкладывая под мороженное завалявшуюся в кармане салфетку. — Ну я все-таки устроил бунт и настоял. Как все вернуть обратно с этой прекрасной милой женщиной?  
— Без «вы были правы»? Никак.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что Еичи — это слишком интимно?  
— Слишком, — согласился Демон.  
— А Хирума — слишком официально?  
— Слишком, — согласился Демон.  
— А как ты зовешь своего шефа? — вздохнул Рыжий, заходя с другой стороны.  
— ПапаКарло.  
— И он откликается?  
— Куда ему деться, — пожал плечами Демон. — Он же сам рассказал, как мелкий по дороге в школу учебники из рюкзака вынул, чтоб кота с дерева снять. И забыл где вынул.  
— А меня?  
— Я тебя пока не искал, — усмехнулся Демон.  
— Мне говорили, японцы очень вежливые, — проворчал Рыжий. — А если вдруг захочешь найти?  
— Если вдруг захочу, то подумаю.  
— А если я захочу?  
— Сначала захоти, — отмахнулся Демон. — Ты не против изучать колорит сидя?

Вряд ли Токата водил его в подобные заведения. Чтобы зайти в шумный старый ресторанчик Рыжему пришлось пригнуться. Он с недоверием посматривал на невысокие столики и встроенную в центр стола плиту, но все же стащил куртку и умостился.

— А удобно, — неожиданно констатировал Рыжий и завертел головой по сторонам. — Как это работает?  
— Как интерактив, — Демон сел и зевнул. — Куда ты торопишься?  
— Разве?  
— Принесут — покажу. 

Американец попытался обидеться, но ему явно не хотелось уходить. Он закатал рукава клетчатой рубашки, поскреб запястье под часами и стал смотреть за увлеченными процессом соседями, парочкой подростков на свидании. Демон попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз был на свидании сам. По всему выходило, никогда и не был. С Конго они конфетно-букетную стадию пропустили по техническим причинам. Она, по идее, предваряла стадию постоянных отношений, а постоянных отношений с Конго Демон не хотел и активно им сопротивлялся. Потом, уже в этом офисе, скорее в шутку флиртовал с холодным, невероятно красивым, немцем. Контракт немца подходил к концу, по самым смелым прикидкам тот отбывал на родину максимум через 4 месяца. Немец, Франц, скрипел зубами, играл желваками на непроницаемой физиономии и пытался читать лекции о нравственности, важности серьезных отношений, поисках духовной привязанности. Демон перестал флиртовать и начал троллить, но Франц перехода, к сожалению, не заметил. За месяц эту дамбу прорвало и возвращаться к свиданиям казалось бессмысленным. Теперь он за каким-то хреном дразнил американца, хотя можно было взаимодействовать только в рабочем ключе. Демон и так натерпелся с немцем, который все никак не желал уезжать. Выпроводить Франца удалось в начале сентября, накатав на него бессовестную и почти безосновательную жалобу в штаб-квартиру от имени отдела маркетинга. В аэропорту по такому же неподвижному и холодному лицу немца катились слезы, а у Демона даже от одного воспоминания шевелились волосы и холодели конечности. Впрочем, Рыжий живой и бодрый как молодой конь. Такой скорее фыркнет и ускачет после первого «нет». А два маньяка на одного детектива встречается только в очень плохом сериале. 

Слава богу, в этом уравнении имелся финансист с тонкими запястьями, на порядок симпатичнее и представительнее. Жаль только, при всей направленности финансового отдела на выгодные интимные отношения, эти бестолочи вели себя царственно и непрактично. Токата прилично владел английским, судя по диплому, соображал в маркетинге и делопроизводстве. При этом игнорировал факты: красивая жопа компенсировала своей непознанностью сложности и неудобства в общении только первые пару недель, потом, уже обетованная, изрядно теряла в стоимости. Почему бы и не подкрепить свои позиции комфортными условиями доения для второй стороны? Например, общением именно на английском. Практически все иностранцы, с которыми он успел пересечься в холдинге, испытывали благодарность за упрощение. И только после этого просили немного практики в японском. Иногда.

Окономияки оказались потрясающей игрушкой для Рыжего. Он увлекся созданием оладушка-слона и жужжание телефона в его куртке услышал только Демон. Неохотно оторвавшись от процесса, он зажал телефон плечом и жестом попросил помощи. В четыре лопаточки слона перевернули. 

— …Немного занят. Не, пока не знаю во сколько… — он быстро глянул на Демона. Демон показал ему шесть пальцев. — К семи, наверное. Может чуть позже. Ага. Ну отлично… Тебе уже пора?  
— Через двадцать минут пойду.  
— Я могу тебя проводить?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Демон. — Ты можешь?  
— Я могу, — твердо ответил Рыжий.  
— Я рад, что мы это выяснили вместе. 

Рыжий выпрямился и задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя проводил?

Вот с этим свидания точно будут, подумал Демон. Правда, непонятно, хорошо ли это. До немца доходило дольше, может, виной всему английский? С Конго он такие фокусы проворачивать не успевал. Конго сам хорошо осознавал свои потребности и без раздумий пускал в ход средства их удовлетворения. С ним тупил сам Демон.

— Хочу, — легко согласился он. В конце концов, предложение все еще укладывалось в рамки дружеского общения.  
— А оладушек рыбкой?  
— Дельфинчиком.

Оплатив счет и ультимативно отказавшись от раздела, Рыжий проводил его до самых ворот храма. Снова зазвучала тема работы, планы на время контракта, шутки и Демон сам не понял, когда хватил через край. Рыжий протянул на прощание руку, Демон на автомате ответил. Американец крепко зажал пальцы и, не отпуская, сообщил:

— Я захотел. Дай мне свой номер, пожалуйста.

***

Проснувшись в начале десятого Демон попытался поваляться, но лень угнетала. После посиделок с друзьями на него постоянно накатывало чувство не то растерянности, не то одиночества. Мелкой Толстого исполнилось два года, жена все еще оставалась пухленькой, семья уютно смотрелась вместе. Мусаши притащил с собой новую девушку, тихую студентку в очках, взамен надменной длинноногой цапли. Рукожопую до слез, но очень старательную. Ей страшно хотелось понравится друзьям своего парня. 

Одиночество — это вообще норма или патология? Демон выровнял стопки распечаток на столе, собрал чайные ложечки, пустые чашки помыл, всю одежду со стула отправил в стирку. Унсуи в чем-то все же был прав, они с Агоном испортили друг друга. Скорее всего, он представлял как коварный Демон не выпускал из железной хватки его младшего брата, развратил, соблазнил и привязал. В реальности коварному Демону потребовалось почти пять месяцев чтобы смириться и оставить попытки избавиться от Агона. А если бы Демон взялся перечислять, кого несчастный развращенный перетрахал с тринадцати лет, беседа с Унсуи закончилась бы дня через два. На самом деле, они оба не подходили для постоянных отношений, каждый по-своему. Зато подходили друг другу. Ему не хотелось думать о Конго часто, но мысли приходили сами собой, воспоминаниями и ассоциациями. Почти пять лет вдвоем. В какой момент их значимость ослабнет и потеряет власть?

Демон подобрал пискнувший телефон.

Рыжий: А сябу-сябу такой же прикольный процесс?  
Демон: Прикольный, но недолго  
Демон: Быстро наступает стадия «Теперь давайте закажем че-нить пожрать»  
Рыжий: XD  
Рыжий: я все равно хочу попробовать  
Рыжий: рекан, онсен, котацу, юката, футон  
Демон: ламбергейша  
Демон: у тебя есть татуировки?  
Рыжий: мы переходим на новый уровень знакомства?  
Демон: хотел бы я услышать аналогичный диалог с портье.  
Рыжий: Я загуглил. Серьезно? С тату вообще нельзя?  
Демон: в приват иногда можно. Иногда даже иностранцу. Но лучше уточнять перед поездкой. С собачками пускают охотнее.

Депрессивные мысли немного развеялись. Демон принял душ, привел прическу в относительно приличное состояние и собрал сумку. Тратить время на завтрак он поленился, тем более что удобнее выходило засесть в кафе поработать, совместив приятное с полезным. Зашнуровывая красно-белые кроссовки, он рассмотрел ярлычок. Токата на корпоративы выезжал в помпезных бежевых кроссах, кожаных и с крупным красно-зеленым ярлычком. Красивых, но на вкус Демона довольно скучных. Ему самому нравились контрастнее и жестче, в принципе более агрессивный стиль. В этом плане сине-голубая спортивная форма колледжа Сайкьедай Демона угнетала. Куда как сочнее одевалась школьная команда Деймона. Тем более его пленили красно-черные футболки сборной Японии. 

Он на автомате потрогал сережку-крестик, бросив перед выходом быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Может, не стоило ее надевать? Может, полтора года слишком мало? Но она ему шла, как шло практически все купленное Агоном. Он покупал не просто хорошие вещи, он попадал в самую суть, в характер. Демон снял ее на время после расставания, но каждый день вспоминал и поставленной задачи не достигал. 

Рыжий: как насчет бургера?  
Демон: боишься, что не пустят одного?  
Рыжий: ужасно.  
Рыжий: ты ведь не худеешь к лету?  
Демон: а стоит?  
Рыжий: я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос без адвоката.  
Демон: после 19  
Рыжий: тебе еще и на ночь жрать можно?  
Рыжий: все вокруг качаются. Кто не качается, тот худеет. Кто не худеет, тот вегетарианец. Если не вегетарианец, то веган. Я все жду, когда они все перейдут на питание солнцем и вымрут.  
Демон: если собираешься ныть, бургер с тебя.  
Рыжий: обещаю держать себя в руках  
Демон: а вилку в чем?  
Рыжий: ☹  
Рыжий: Бургер с меня.

Уже на подходе к ресторанчику Демон заметил, как взлетает настроение, не то от предвкушения, не то от нового увлечения. На американца он особенно не рассчитывал, но уже думал, не поискать ли себе какую-то общечеловеческую интрижку с парнем попроще. Вроде зама Мусаши, который уже полгода мечтательно таращился на него в офисе и предвосхищал любые просьбы. Или тихого разработчика из соседнего офисного здания, месяц собиравшегося с духом на попытку подкатить. Демону как кость в горле встали взлеты чувств, мучительные метания страсти и острая болезненная тоска расставания. Эти явно бы мялись до второго пришествия, а ему тем более некуда спешить. Наверное, нормальные люди к сексу относились как-то попроще. Конго пару раз оскорбленно вздыхал как измучен и томим, хотя, по мнению Демона, безбожно преувеличивал.

Демон тысячу раз видел, как Толстый и Мусаши планомерно стенали после неудачных свиданий. Но помилуйте, как не впасть в менторский тон, когда барышню пригласил такой серьезный человек? Хотя Толстый парень вменяемый, попросил совета, внял рекомендациям и стремительно женился. Мусаши продолжал сражаться с ветряными мельницами в одиночку и стенать, но что взять с упрямого барана? Демон и Толстый ждали пока гонор утихнет, а страдалец созреет до готовности услышать совет «не выебывайся». У Рыжего тоже на лице отражалась важность и строгость. Демон подозревал, сейчас ему устроят презентацию уникального продукта, ради которого потребуется записаться в очередь и выиграть шанс на покупку. 

— Я могу задать неприличный вопрос?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Демон, выбирая между коктейлем с шоколадной крошкой и бананово-клубничным. — Ты можешь?  
Рыжий поджал губы:  
— Ты еще учишься?  
— Нет, я уже умею.  
— А нормально ответить можно?  
— Можно, но это скучно, — Демон остановился на коктейле с карамелью и шоколадной крошкой и отдал меню официанту.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать семь.  
— Шутишь? — неуверенно спросил Рыжий. — Наю тоже двадцать семь… В смысле, неважно. Но… Ты собираешься всю жизнь сидеть в одной компании?  
— Надеюсь, нет, — вздохнул Демон, подумав, что впечатлений от полутора лет офисной работы ему хватит до пенсии.  
— А что собираешься делать со своим будущим?

Демон пожал плечами. По легенде он не собирался делать ничего, но откровенно врать Демон не хотел, а выкладывать реальные планы не собирался. Рыжий начал поучительную историю о себе, отличнике, спортсмене, призере олимпиад, постоянно ищущем новых знаний и возможности выгодно продать их. Демон все это уже успел прочитать на фейсбуке, в профиле и ленте, но слушал с интересом. Прям ни дать, ни взять, простой парень с низов, как Мушанокоджи Шиен по прозвищу Кид. Тоже пиздабол, только импортный. Интересно, этот красавец с отцом разругался исключительно по идеологическим соображениям или увлечение мальчиками сыграло свою роль?

Рыжий с одной стороны осудил заинтересованность спортивными секциями, но не смог удержаться и свернул в эту тему похвастаться. Как Демон и предполагал, в основном Рыжий играл в защите в команде амфута, но успел около года потренироваться в команде лакросса. Для раннингбэка Рыжий оказался тяжеловат, даже с корректировочным коэффициентом к весу и росту игроков азиатов и американцев. Впрочем, даже троица бестолочей-братанов из Деймона очень неплохо подкачалась и отожралась буквально за пару лет в колледже. 

Демон с необъяснимой нежностью относился к своему школьному выводку. Ему нравилось проверять на прочность Толстого на поле, если они играли за разные команды. Нравилось смотреть как три братана после окончания матча предъявляют друг другу за синяки и ушибы. Нравилось, как Мусаши просек фишку и начал распускать хвост перед болельщицами. Как Така вписался в тусовку бывших Посейдонцев, потому что упоротых был недобор. Он даже несчастных волейболистов встречал во вторых составах команд, явно забравших назад свое нытье о несовместимости личных идеалов с идеями амфута. Команда в универе попыталась иронизировать на тему родительской любви, но за Демоном никогда не ржавело и после первого же акта возмездия остряки выдохлись.

Коктейль принесли и в стакане, и немного в шейкере. Все пятьсот миллилитров не влезали в типовой стакан на четыреста. Демон заметил сосредоточенный взгляд Рыжего и подвинул ему шейкер. Конго любил сладкое, но свой эталонный пресс боготворил. Все вредное жрал только с рук, максимум пару кусочков. Больше таких принципиальных Демону не встречалось. Рыжий не стал исключением, но шутливо укорил за непредусмотрительность. Дескать, негоже заставлять работать ложкой парня, который может двинуть карьеру в небеса. Шутка Демону не понравилась. Даже если она относилась к младшему сотруднику ИТ-отдела, которому до нового замгендира как до звезды. 

Рыжий не стал тормозить на одной. Спросил, какие подарки предпочитают айтишники — технику или все же тряпки? Финансисты, например, знают, насколько полезно заботиться об имидже, хотя и углубленный курс продаж им не помешает. Демон и так понял, с чего американец завелся. Токата не учел сразу два дополнительных условия — разницу менталитетов и реальный интерес к Рыжему на родине. Естественно, здесь Рыжий тратил не последние, но и сосали дома изящнее. Демона угнетал отечественный непрофессионализм. 

Американец загорелся идеей провожать Демона до метро, а еще лучше до такси, а еще лучше на такси до дома. Когда оказалось, ехать никуда не надо, Рыжий притормозил у входа в подъезд и насмешливо вскинул голову. Сквозь голые ветви обмотанного диодами дерева на них сыпал мелкий, едва заметный, мокрый снежок. Демон с минуту рассматривал ветки, хмурое небо и золотые лампочки. Потом встряхнулся и зевнул:

— До завтра.  
— До завтра? Серьезно? — он вдруг сделал шаг вверх и положил руку на пояс. Демон быстро упер ладонь ему в грудь.  
— Не стоит.  
— Серьезно? — уточнил Рыжий. — Я первый раз… Такое слышу.  
— Давай останемся друзьями, — предложил Демон.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — нахмурился Рыжий.

Демон усмехнулся про себя. Можно подумать, у него оставались другие варианты после сегодняшнего вечера. Любой, даже самый мизерный шаг навстречу, означал согласие на патронаж. Демон и в бытность реальным стажером не полез бы в подобные отношения. Туда, где звали попрыгать за морковкой еще на первых порах, о работе и обучении речи не шло. А тешить непомерное эго бесцельно Демон не собирался. Опять же, какая там страсть на таких условиях? Так, пару раз дадут за член подержаться. Вот уж бонус, как будто он члена не видел. 

— Ладно, — согласился Рыжий. — Ты прав. Друзьями даже лучше. 

Рыжий убрал руку и нахмурился.  
«Интересная выйдет дружба», — подумал Демон, заходя в подъезд.

***

На фоне зимних сумерек фигура возле окна выглядела как кадр супергеройского комикса. Рыжий широко расправил плечи, сунул руки в карманы и обозревал город с высоты птичьего полета. Лампы не горели, хотя время подбиралось к пяти и естественного освещения не хватало. Демон оценил обстановку и постучал костяшками пальцев в открытую створку двери. Рыжий медленно обернулся.

— Можно?  
— Привет, — строго сказал Рыжий. — Да.

Демон опустился на кресло, пошевелил мышкой и спросил:  
— Разблокируешь?  
— Да.

Его новый друг выдержал полторы недели молчания и явно собирался продолжать. Но в дело вмешалась проклятая техника. Цифровая подпись не срабатывала, выкидывая незнакомые иероглифы, а заявки всего правого крыла 15го этажа, наводненного гайдзинами, перепадали Демону. В натянутой пасмурной атмосфере Рыжий словно почувствовал себя неловко, расстегнул пиджак и, сделав круг по кабинету, включил свет. Демон прищурился, привыкая. На столе, между ноутбуком и телефоном стояла роскошная деревянная фигурка Дарумы ярко-красного цвета. Усатый и бровастый болванчик напоминал Демону Мусаши недельной небритости. 

— Спящий и бездомный дарума удачи не принесет.

Рыжий пожал плечами:  
— Они все там такие были.  
— Надо закрасить глаз и загадать желание, — сказал Демон. — Готово.  
— Спасибо, — на автомате ответил Рыжий. — А чем закрасить?  
— Можно маркером. 

Зайдя со спины, Рыжий рассматривал безглазую болванку:  
— А что загадать?  
— Я загадывал торт.  
— Все шутишь?  
— Огромный роскошный торт, — мечтательно вздохнул Демон. — Только мой. Ягодки, крошка, шоколадные плоские ленты и… А есть на чем проверить?

Когда американец улыбался, грива его казалась золотой, а глаза — ярко-голубыми. Он уперся локтем в стол, отобрал мышку и принялся перебирать документы. Выбрав, отправил на подпись и с удовлетворением хмыкнул, когда тот ушел без сообщения об ошибке. Демон задержал взгляд на широкой загорелой лапе, положил рядом свою и расправил. Лапа отличалась почти в полтора раза, крепкая, с ровными квадратными ногтями и с голубоватыми прожилками вен. Демон обхватил пальцами флешку и вытянул из ноута. 

— Глянешь со мной завтра заявки? — спросил Рыжий. — Я старые протоколы поднял, там какое-то адище с терминами и сокращениями.  
— После трех. Раньше шеф не пустит.  
— Я пришлю заявку.  
— Ладно.

После посещения еще одного страждущего Демон спустился на седьмой этаж. У финансистов и продажников в комнате отдыха стоял автомат с неплохим кофе, да к тому же ломался гораздо реже чем старичок на пятом. В комнате отдыха проходило совещание: вокруг Токаты с ноутом собрались его начальница и младший специалист, не то Каю, не то Маю. На экране мелькали классические интерьеры реканов и панорамные фото национального парка. Рыжий имел все шансы осуществить тесное знакомство с Японией — и рекан, и онсен, и юката, и колени стереть об татами, если не дойдет до футона.

Они с Конго собрались в подобную поездку за компанию, с командой универа, еще и перелаялись по дороге. Свалились спать злые и уставшие, на футоны, от которых отвыкли благодаря почти двухметровой кровати дома. А потом Конго очнулся в пять утра от непривычной тишины, завернул Демона в старую толстовку и потащил смотреть сумрачный рассвет. Они все выходные шатались по окрестностям Шизуоки вдвоем, в клубах тумана. Сначала пытались вспомнить, кто кому предъявил за отсутствие совместных поездок, потом сравнивали пейзажи с играми серии Сайлент Хилл, вспоминали концовки. Обсудили уместность инопланетян в подобном пейзаже, пересмотрели на ночь Чужого, поохотились друг на друга в елках и не поняли, почему так быстро закончилось воскресенье. Демон первый раз забыл хоть чем-то развлечь команду. В конце концов, на пятом курсе он стал всего лишь менеджером команды, одним из трех, и свои долги общественности давно отдал с процентами. А целовался в тумане под мокрой вишней впервые. 

Рыжий: так с чем был торт? Я готов поставить десять баксов на клубнику со сливками.  
Демон: с тебя 10 баксов  
Демон: торт должен быть шоколадный  
Рыжий: торт никому ничего не должен  
Демон: я против свободных отношений с тортом  
Рыжий: почему?  
Демон: взрослые люди знают, что именно им нужно от торта  
Рыжий: Может, стоит пробовать разные торты?  
Демон: Может.  
Демон: Тем, кто хочет разные. Мне хорошо с шоколадным.  
Рыжий: И с каким именно тебе хорошо?  
Рыжий: Белый?  
Рыжий: Три шоколада?  
Рыжий: Мраморный?  
Рыжий: Трюфель?  
Демон: широко ламберсексуалы в кулинарии развернулись  
Демон: я по классике  
Рыжий: ты не похож на любителя классики  
Демон: я не тот, за кого себя выдаю  
Рыжий: кицуне

Демон убрал телефон в карман. Иностранцы вечно поначитаются эротических легенд, порвут всем болельщицам чулки своими толстыми намеками и типа ни при делах, всего лишь гайдзины необразованные. Даже в глаз дать неудобно, может и правда дурак. Приходилось вежливо отмалчиваться.

***

На торт Демон особенно не рассчитывал, но Рыжий все же приятно удивил розовым зефиром и благоухающей на весь кабинет выпечкой. Похвастал восстановлением отношений с секретаршей, угостил кофе и разложил два короба с бумагами за позапрошлый год. 

Откровенно жалея, что все это богатство нельзя сфотографировать, Демон складывал нужное в отдельный мысленный файлик. Память пока ни разу не подводила, но хотелось сразу распихать полученные данные в нужные таблицы и придать им презентабельный вид. Потом сверстать все это в одну огромную, с ниточками-взаимосвязями, схему и узнать еще пару оригинальных каналов отвода денег.

Рыжего больше интересовали сами проекты, и начатые, и несогласованные. Образцы, визуальные примеры, особенности местных вкусов — он завалил вопросами «что не так» и «почему им ЭТО понравилось». Демон вчитывался в пояснения, адаптировал на английский и зачастую находил их излишне тонкими. Впрочем, возможно он подцепил пренебрежение к позерам от искусства от Конго, ударившегося на последних курсах в арт и дизайн. Агон трепетно вычитывал каждый отзыв на свои и чужие работы типа «недостаточно драматичный черный», «серебряный должен выглядеть туманным, а у вас дымчатый» и «преступно тупые углы в интерьере», а потом капал ядом на любого спеца с раздутым самомнением, выдавая подобные эпитеты за комплименты. К середине первой папки Демон начал узнавать комментаторов проектов, так что добавил в чтение интонаций и экспрессии. Рыжий ржал и делал пометки. 

В пустом лифте Рыжий спросил:  
— Ты был в Шизуоке?  
— Ага.  
— И как там онсены?  
— Я их не люблю, — Демон пожал плечами. — Есть только для ног. Эти прикольные.  
— Советы? Рекомендации?  
— Будешь проезжать часовню, за ней деревня. Там огромная красная вывеска с наггетсами. Будка правда позорная, но ты все равно возьми, круглые. Лучше с запасом. И сладкого. И чипсов. И если пьешь не пиво, тоже возьми.  
— А там вроде кормят.  
— Тебе не понравится традиционный завтрак, — усмехнулся Демон. — И жрать всегда хочется именно ночью. По коридорам шатаются голодные иностранцы с «есть че пожрать»?  
— И сейчас хочется?  
— Плюшки еще в четыре кончились, — напомнил Демон и бросил взгляд на часы. — Начало десятого, как раз скидки на пирожки начинаются.  
— Пирожки, — с сожалением сказал Рыжий и завис пальцем над кнопкой «Паркинг». — А мне полночи кататься и выезжать в пять утра… Да хрен с ним. Пошли за пирожками. 

Кажется, Рыжий в первый раз попал в супермаркет с экскурсоводом. Пришлось собрать ему мешок запасов и каждый прокомментировать. Демон подозревал, состояние кожи и объемы жопы не позволяли финотделу прикасаться к продуктам с какао, жирами и зашкаливающими углеводами, а имидж — говорить о них. Конго тоже различал все марки обезжиренного творога по вкусу, но в мир не проповедовал, а из остатков вертел отличные сырники. Он отлично знал, на чем нормальные люди вертели сушку и здоровое питание с перерывами на вискарь. 

Вздохнув, Демон сунул в рот пирожок с рыбой. Эти аналогии, кажется, никогда не кончатся. Он очень старался влюбиться, но увлечений хватало ненадолго. Большая их часть сгорала после первой беседы. Самым стойким оказался немец, но в желании стать единым целым напугал до ужаса. Теперь еще эта бестолочь собралась в порнографическое путешествие, приняв предложение дружбы за чистую монету. Все подобные мероприятия помогали как пластырь на сломанной ноге, но Демон надеялся выползти на воле и упорстве. Не на Агоне же свет клином сошелся? То ли неделя выдалась тяжелой, то ли пирожок не оправдал ожиданий, но он окончательно пал духом, отмахнулся на предложение проводить и ушел домой в глубокой задумчивости. Слава богу, хотя бы текущий проект его не подводил. Работы на выходные накопилось непочатый край. 

В субботу он закопался в расчеты настолько, что за сообщения сел ближе к трем часам, с шоколадкой и чашкой растворимого кофе без молока. Забыл купить, пока разгребал с Рыжим весь ассортимент чипсов мини-маркета.

Рыжий: ты был прав, традиционный завтрак это не мое  
Рыжий: и вообще, похоже, не наше, директор пиццу заказал доставкой  
Рыжий: Я могу задать неприличный вопрос?  
Демон: Не знаю. Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Рыжий: Черт. Люди часто хотят тебя задушить?  
Демон: Женщины предпочитают отравления.  
Рыжий: ты не думаешь сменить работу?  
Рыжий: так можно вечность просидеть в мальчиках на побегушках  
Рыжий: с твоими умениями это преступление  
Демон: зато в джинсах можно  
Рыжий: ты несерьезно относишься к карьере  
Рыжий: может стоит держаться того, кто в этом разбирается?  
Демон: например?  
Рыжий: мне нужен личный помощник  
Рыжий: я спросил гд, после моего контракта можешь вернуться в ит или перейти к финам  
Демон: нет  
Рыжий: почему?  
Демон: не хочу  
Рыжий: тебе не нравится со мной работать?  
Демон: этого я не говорил  
Рыжий: тогда что не так?  
Рыжий: ты не отвечаешь  
Рыжий: вообще, это возмутительно.  
Рыжий: Я руководитель.  
Рыжий: Я вип клиент.  
Рыжий: Между прочим, я ещё и гость.  
Рыжий: я тебя не понимаю

Демона накрыло едкое раздражение, усиленное чувством голода. Он заблокировал номер и проверил другие неотвеченные сообщения. Толстый, как обычно, звал на субботний обед, плавно переходящий в завтрак понедельника, с клубничным тортом на всех подэтапах. Шумная маленькая семья, стартовавшая с Толстого и его бати, потихоньку разрасталась и непонятно как, но исцеляла почти от всех бед. 

Общий чат «БАНДА»  
Маю: Ё-нии, ты обедал?  
Демон: в принципе да  
Маю: приедешь к ужину на угря?  
Демон: а кто готовил?  
Маю: муж  
Толстый: я  
Демон: тогда да  
Старый хрен: +1  
Мусаши: +1  
Маю: а горшок купишь по дороге?  
Демон: точно муж готовил?  
Маю: у нас на маленький жопка не помещается  
Демон: в смысле «у нас»?  
Старый хрен: -1  
Мусаши: -1  
Толстый: -1  
Маю: блин, когда вы все переженитесь, черти  
Старый хрен: тещу не предлагать  
Мусаши: я не нагулялся  
Толстый: у меня освобождение  
Демон: диаметр жопки в мм, пожалуйста  
Маю: есть окружность  
Мусаши: на 3,14  
Старый хрен: на 3,14 дели  
Толстый: на 3  
Демон: в нашей викторине есть победитель  
Старый хрен: какой приз?  
Маю: мыть жопку  
Толстый: мыть жопку  
Мусаши: мыть жопку  
Демон: единогласно  
Старый хрен: внучку ок, тещу не предлагать

В среду вечером он почти пять минут рассматривал пустой холодильник, выбирая между воком и пиццей. Ни того, ни другого там, разумеется, не было, но у холодильника думалось продуктивнее. Решив остановиться на воке, Демон закрыл холодильник и пошел искать телефон. В дверь позвонили, хотя заказ он сделать не успел. Курьер сдал ему предоплаченную картонную коробку без опознавательных знаков, потребовал роспись и ушел. 

В коробке нашелся шоколадный торт, в шоколадной стружке, мяте и ягодах голубики. Демон включил чайник, пошарил в ящике в поисках вилки и снял пробу прямо с картонного поддона. Мяту отряхнул от стружки и залил кипятком. К приезду ужина он успел прикончить четверть. Торт оказался отличным, но к нему не прилагалось никаких комментариев, и Демон решил не спешить с догадками. Ну и в принципе, дарителя никто не просил, а торт не тянул больше чем на вежливое «спасибо». Правда, утром в пятницу восхитительно скрасил завтрак, казалось, даже солнце светило ярче.

Над корзиной с фруктами пришлось подумать, на дружеское «извини» она натягивалась труднее. Демон разобрал содержимое: манго, клубника и абрикосы. Клубники больше всего. Небось, Кобра заказывала, единственный свидетель взрывного романа с немцем. Демон все ждал, когда она ему это припомнит, но секретарша молчала. То ли блюла профессиональную этику, то ли ждала удобного момента. К фруктам тоже не прилагалось никаких комментариев, что не помешало Демону занять ими выходные. 

На вторничном золотом браслетике он даже поржал, правда потом увидел марку и немного смутился. Неплохие у финансистов ставки за потрахаться оказались. Рыжего пришлось разблокировать в пятницу вечером. Ноут превысил разумные пределы возможных подарков. Тем более, в коробке лежала и маленькая оранжевая открытка «add me back pls». 

***

Рыжий довольно осторожно позвал в субботу на корпоративный выгул в честь цветущей вишни. Демон как раз собирался прикинуться мертвым и с мероприятия соскочить, тем более что ехать придется хрен знает куда, на озера, в жуткую рань. Рыжий обещал организовать доставку, аж на лэнд крузере. Демон даже не стал спрашивать, кто еще будет в машине, с него хватило наличия самого лэнд крузера. В чем они с Конго идеологически не сошлись, так это в автомобилях. Отец воспитывал близнецов на своих увлечениях: спортивно-военная дисциплина, починка авто в гаражах с мужиками, образцово-показательный порядок на кухне и сдача нормативов по семейной книге рецептов. Мать в доме держали для красоты и крепости нервов. Близнецы поначалу упирались, но переходный возраст кончился, а навыки остались. Конго упарывался по ретро: старые японские датсуны, американские шевроле и почти все мазды старше 15 лет. Взять при нем на тест-драйв крузак, инфинити или, упаси боже, прошлогоднюю мазду было равносильно самоубийству. Особенно на автомате. А Франц ездил на мерсе, который в Демоне душевного трепета не вызывал. 

Утро выдалось облачным и серым. Демон поежился, натянул высокие кроссовки, толстовку под куртку и обмотал вокруг шеи шарф. На всякий случай заглянул в пустой холодильник, основной оплот стабильности в его жизни, и пошел в супермаркет на углу за кофе. 

Демон: местный эспрессо?  
Рыжий: да плз буду 5 мин

К кофе он прихватил воды, мешок с печеньем, мешок с шоколадками, охапку чупа-чупсов и несколько онигири. Сто пятьдесят километров могли занять и два, и четыре часа, а есть Демон хотел прямо сейчас. К тому же он сам неоднократно организовывал подобные выгулы для команды. Рассчитывать на четкий тайминг с кормежкой и началом увеселительных программ он перестал еще после первого раза. 

На остановке они появились почти одновременно. Демон подцепил мизинцем ручку на задней двери, с удивлением понял, что в машине больше никого нет, пристроил пакет с едой и перебрался на переднее. 

— А куда такие запасы?  
— А ты завтракал?  
— Нет, — признался Рыжий. — Думал, остановимся по дороге.  
— То есть печеньку тебе не надо? — зевнул Демон, вскрывая пакет.  
— Печеньку мне очень надо, — не согласился Рыжий. — Я предварительно согласен сразу на все.  
— За кем еще едем?  
— А тебе кто-нибудь еще нужен? — спросил Рыжий, съезжая на развязку.  
— Нет, — Демон протянул ему развернутый онигири.  
— И мне больше никто не нужен.

Демон любил двусмысленные фразы. При правильном использовании они играли роль мины-ловушки. Чем вкуснее оказывался говорящий, тем охотнее на них подрывались. Вроде бы и завуалированное признание от стеснительного парня, а вроде бы провокация для голодного воображения. Главное, дешево, обронить такое как опечататься в одной букве «во мне» — «во сне». Когда учишься, кажется, можно подобный корм горстями сыпать, но кур на него набегает целый выводок. Никто не хочет правила соблюдать и повышать ставки постепенно, все экономят время, играют ва-банк и потом ревут, что остались с носом. Но у Рыжего красиво легло. Подарки задним числом можно переоформить как аванс, присыпать сахарком и дальше как с самокатом — катись себе по инерции в гостеприимно раздвинутые ноги. Конго таким со школы промышлял и отлично обходился без авансов, одним сахарком. 

Все же Демон явно выпал из перипетий офисной жизни. У него своей работы имелось навалом, еще и коллеги как сговорились: он вместе с шефом объехал все смежные объекты и представительства. Видимо, за пару недель у Рыжего и Токаты что-то произошло, раз на очередной корпоратив парочка стартовала раздельно. Акт сверки расчетов по отношениям, что ли, не согласовали?

— Ты не говорил, что играл в американский футбол, — сказал Рыжий.  
— К слову не пришлось, — пожал плечами Демон.  
— Кубок мира к слову не пришелся? А еще чего к слову не пришлось?  
— А что ты хочешь узнать?

Демон уперся локтем в подлокотник, подпер щеку и рассмотрел профиль американца. Тот небрежно придерживал руль двумя пальцами правой руки и жевал онигири с креветкой. Интересно, как много рассказал ему гугл и какие выводы налепило это чудо. Хотя, чего б там гугл рассказал? Демон все статейки знакомых менеджеров редактировал перед выкладкой, а на оставшиеся просто жаловался администрации серваков и присылал ультимативные запросы на удаление. Рыжий нахмурился, сжимая руль крепче.

— Ты с кем-нибудь сейчас встречаешься?  
— Нет, — ответил Демон, возвращаясь к изучению пакетов с печеньем и шоколадом.  
— Я тоже, — сообщил Рыжий.  
— …Сочувствую? — предположил Демон, хрустя печеньем.  
Рыжий издал нервный смешок:  
— Нет, спасибо. Развернешь мне шоколадку?

На озере оказалось людно, никто и не заметил их совместное прибытие. Офисные сбились в группы, Рыжего успели перехватить у руководства. Демон не стал его ждать, нашел своих и весь богатый ассортимент их отпрысков. Мелочь носилась под ногами, а старших Демон быстро собрал и организовал подобие волейбольной игры. Он уже давно думал, не заняться ли каким-нибудь молодежным центром, а то и вовсе податься в тренеры в качестве хобби. Пока его останавливала только текущая нагрузка на проекте и небольшой дефицит бюджета.

На площадку с натянутой сеткой вдруг вывалились финансовый замгендир, его водитель, Рыжий и еще пара человек из офисной шапки. Демон распределил команды заново, на «сосунков» и «старперов», собрав заодно айтишников и продажников, стеснительно мявшихся у кромки поляны. Рыжий спросил, к кому пойдет сам Демон — к умным или к красивым, но он вставил в рот свисток и замахал руками. Подростки вжарили по мужикам со всей накопленной энергией, быстро выдохлись и подключили мыслительный процесс.

Демон в тихом угаре посматривал на замгендира с водителем, лысоватых и с круглыми торчащими вперед пузанами. Пухлые коротконогие мужички вроде Толстого ассоциировались с уютом, котацу и домашними пирожками. Такие парни часто оказывались добрыми, что Толстый, что Банба, что Отовара… Там, правда, свои особенности умственного развития имелись. 

Немец ему попался сухощавый и стройный, высоченный, умеренный ЗОЖник и равнодушный к еде. Вот может с Рыжим повезет цапнуть складочку и проверить, насколько характер зависит от объема талии. Американец вроде не качается и пожрать любит, но зануда вроде Мусаши. Тоже пока молчит не мужик, а мечта. У красавчиков другие загоны. Демон как-то летом нащупал у Конго складочку на боку и не успел даже слова сказать. За четыре дня молчания в смертельной обиде складочка рассосалась. На пятый вечер Демон спросил, не завести ли им бульдожку, чтоб в доме хоть кто-нибудь храпел, пердел, жрал похрюкивая и разряжал высокодуховную атмосферу их отношений. Агон отложил книжку, бросил в раковину вилку, взял за руку и повел в спальню на мастеркласс по разрядке. Потомственный кошатник, как оказалось.

Старперы все же разделали под орех молодую поросль, Демону оставалось только констатировать очевидное. И еще то, что японские и американские мужики мало чем друг от друга отличались. Рыжий сиял едва ли не ярче чем Конго после матча. Демон, очевидно, должен был проникнуться гордостью, восхищением и признательностью за честь стать дамой этого несокрушимого сердца. Слава богу, у Демона имелся навык держать лицо: не ржать и выражать благоговение взглядом. 

— А мы же уже отметились? Можно теперь куда-нибудь в приличное тихое место?  
— Тут храм рядом и можно оленей покормить.  
— Ну нет уж, — заупрямился Рыжий. — Я устал оленей кормить. 

Они прогулялись пару километров пешком до местного ресторанчика, пообедали и неспешно легли на обратный курс. Демон рассматривал местный пейзаж: заплатки ярко-голубого неба и блестящей глади озера в прорехах розовых лепестков вишни. Он отключился от разговора, отвечая на автомате. Рыжий ему нравился и дело, кажется, шло в правильном направлении, но Демон ужасно от него уставал. Широкая у парня душа, ему бы обнять весь мир. Демон мир обнимать не любил, предпочитал чуть больше интимности.

Рыжий придержал его за локоть, пропуская шедшую мимо компанию:  
— Ты такой трогательный. Мне жаль, что я не сразу все понял.  
— Что? — переспросил Демон, потеряв нить разговора.  
— Я хочу сказать, ты такой чистый. И нежный. И заботливый. А я денег предложил… А сначала думал, ты просто с заморской диковинкой перепихнуться хотел. Обидел тебя, конечно, дурак. Ну и правда, разве можно после этого на поцелуй рассчитывать? Я никогда не влюблялся по-настоящему, я и не понял. А Токатой просто увлекся, вроде почему и нет, я же был свободен…  
— Что? — потрясенно повторил Демон.  
— Я все это время думал о тебе. Мне кажется, я влюбился, по-настоящему. И хочу попробовать ответить на твои чувства. Так что теперь весь твой. Что скажешь?  
— Что? — Демон растерялся окончательно и признался: — У меня слов нет. 

Рассмеявшись, Рыжий притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
На поцелуй Демон все же ответил. И до вечера думал об особенностях развития. 

***

По дороге домой Демон немного выдохнул. Такого лихого поворота событий он не ожидал. Впрочем, Рыжий ему по-прежнему нравился, а других кандидатов не наблюдалось. Тем более Рыжий сам поверил в легенду про чистого и далее по тексту, согласился дать немного времени и старательно помогал узнать себя получше. Энтузиазм выражался в горячих объятиях, поцелуях и такой эрекции, что Демон нифига ему не верил. 

Всерьез охреневшего Демона спасала суперспособность, в реальности которой он раньше сомневался. Конго говорил, еще никто не строил из себя целку с таким артистизмом. Качал его на коленях и печально спрашивал, как им трахаться при таком раскладе. При этом лез под футболку обеими руками, горячим шепотом сетовал на коварную судьбу, касался губами шеи и обещал спасти… Может, действительно не врал? Рыжий не Конго, конечно, но уши у Демона к вечеру горели. И план горел. 

Утром в понедельник им с шефом ехать в филиал, нужно успеть отсмотреть все собранные данные и решить, ковыряться ли дальше. Если да, то в какую сторону и в каком отделе поискать. Ноут Демон на выгул не взял, да и при Рыжем особенно не разложишься. Франц вообще не давал посидеть спокойно. Но такая фигня наблюдалась многих у людей, Демону ни в школе, ни в универе работать не позволяли. В этом плане только Конго самодостаточным оказался, то книжку достанет, то планшет с карандашами, то официантку на халявный тортик или журнальчик разведет. 

Демон лег спать без пятнадцати минут полдень. Работу он все же доделал, оставил на столе нетронутую чашку растворимого кофе, принял горячий душ и отключился аж на три часа. Без душа и расстеленной постели спалось не так сладко, тело ломало от ощущения разбитости. В три он проснулся по будильнику и вполне походил на человека. Его слегка морозило после пробуждения, а от запаха кофе и вовсе подташнивало. Еще один душ эту проблему сгладил. 

Он задумчиво покрутил в руках маленький набор инструментов, но все же сложил его в сумку вместе со старым ноутом. Официально его звали в гости чего-то там настроить, поесть и посмотреть хорошее классическое кино. Не хотелось бы ронять лицо, если Рыжий вдруг трахаться передумает. Такая беда у кого угодно случится может: переволновался, перегорел, барометр упал — достаем настольную игру посложнее. Это, вообще говоря, гораздо занимательнее, чем поднимать павшего всеми известными приемами и пытаться внести на носилках. Хуже только если подняли, а потом никак уложить не могут. Демон семь лет заведовал армией придурков, с кем только не ездил по травмам и медцентрам. Он со школы категорически отрицал любой девайс для сексуального удовлетворения, кроме тех что сформированы природой в адекватном размере и вторым концом безраздельно соединены с живым человеком. Не из высоких морально-нравственных побуждений, а исходя из практического опыта: с живым иногда тоже без посторонней помощи не расцепиться, но один из двух хотя бы скорую вызвать додумается. Или друзей.

Толстого с женой он тоже один раз спасал, ржал до слез и спазмов в мышцах. Они позвали его созерцать картину, достойную кисти мастера эпохи темного средневековья и подвижника инквизиции. Амбарные замки и грузовые цепи взяли для достоверности, только ключ потеряли. Хорошо, в сарае у доморощенных ролевиков ножовка по металлу нашлась. И телефон, как же без трагического саундтрека. Оба пузатые, голые и в слезах, что в целом логично, такое мероприятие может только беременная баба организовать. Толстый обещал компенсировать расходы на психотерапевта, если у Демона после данного эпизода начнутся какие-нибудь дисфункции. Дисфункции у них с Конго держались полторы недели, потом они все же приспособились трахаться и ржать одновременно. 

Пошарив в шкафу, Демон достал темную футболку с черепушками и джинсы. Получилось почти прилично, особенно с рубашкой. Рубашку Демон убрал в сумку к ноуту, на случай если не доберется домой вечером и придется ехать из кинозала прямо на работу. 

Рыжий: ты приедешь?  
Рыжий: я такой классный стейк нашел, почти как дома  
Демон: только в два раза меньше?  
Рыжий: к этому я был готов  
Демон: приеду. Где-то через час.  
Рыжий: тебя встретить?  
Демон: я справлюсь  
Рыжий: я забыл спросить про кино  
Рыжий: есть пожелания?  
Демон: никаких Чужих, Хищников, Терминаторов, Кинга и Тарантино  
Демон: пожалуйста  
Рыжий: естественно  
Рыжий: я предпочитаю историческое и классическое кино  
Рыжий: это случилось однажды ночью, например

Дальше Демон не вчитывался, просто проматывал вполглаза. Киноман из него выходил так себе, лишь бы дали подремать, поесть или поработать. Поиграть добирался чаще, но на остальное уже не хватало. Классику пост-апокалипсиса и прочую фантастику он уже успел отсмотреть с Конго вдоль и поперек, жаль было портить вечер ненужными воспоминаниями. 

Рыжий встретил его в зеленой клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутым воротом. А также легким поцелуем и горящими ярко-голубыми глазами. Судя по запахам, накрытому столу и музыке он честно собирался смотреть кино. Демон восхитился, достал инструменты и мельком бросил взгляд в окно. Солнце садилось, окрашивая небо в красный и оранжевый, и уже почти не грело. Зябкий мартовский ветерок врывался в приоткрытую щелочку форточки, гулял по полу, вызывая едва заметный озноб. Руки Рыжего покрылись мелкими мурашками, золотистая шерсть встала дыбом. Демон подумал, после поцелуя-то вполне можно? И ласково пробежался по предплечью кончиками пальцев, проверяя волоски на жесткость. 

— Март холодный, — улыбаясь и поднимая глаза, сообщил он.

У Рыжего что-то изменилось в лице. Как будто остановилось, окаменело и резкость ушла на максималки. Прозрачные глаза потемнели. Демон опять пропустил момент, разбудив дремавшего под культурным налетом зверя. Рыжий молча забрал у него из рук инструменты, положил на стол. Шагнул навстречу, подхватил под бедра и вжал в стену. Легкость из поцелуя выветрилась в закат. 

Демон обхватил его ногами. Огромные руки крепко стискивали, поглаживали и изучали, потом пересадили его на подлокотник дивана в гостиной и вытряхнули из футболки. Он немного смутился под обжигающим взглядом, опустил глаза, и пуговка за пуговкой расстегивал на Рыжем рубашку. Мягкие золотистые волоски щекотали пальцы. Рыжий снял рубашку, вернул руку на пояс и медленно прошелся ею по ребрам, задевая пальцами сережку-штангу в соске, с маленьким золотыми шариками на концах. Демон покрылся мурашками, подаваясь немного назад. Эти два прокола, сделанные в декабре, чувствительно отзывались на прикосновения. У Рыжего поджался живот, загорелый и в россыпи веснушек, почти без складочек. Демон приложил руку, пытаясь уловить силу напряжения. Пальцы Рыжего коснулись подбородка, Демон поднял голову. 

— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — сказал Рыжий. 

Демон уперся руками в подлокотник, стеснительно сдвинул ноги, ненароком проезжаясь бедром по выпирающему под джинсами члену:

— Мне. ТАК. Жаль.

Рыжий усмехнулся и стянул с него уже расстегнутые джинсы. 

***

— Ты не хочешь оставить какие-нибудь вещи?

Рыжий держал его сзади за пояс и пытался внять уроку приготовления тамаго-яки. Скрутив очередную трубочку, Демон передал палочки ему и налил на сковородку немного яичной смеси. Рыжий неуклюже подцепил край несколько раз, потом приноровился и вполне сносно скрутил его. Двумя руками вышло бы более прилично, но выпускать Демона он не собирался. На Демоне свободно висела зеленая клетчатая рубашка с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами. В пространстве между пуговицами вполне хватало места на два пальца, которыми американец поглаживал живот. Вечер субботы не слишком подходил для завтрака, но Рыжий загорелся сделать местный омлет самостоятельно. 

— Тебе не нравится, что я ношу твою рубашку?  
— Очень нравится, — сказал Рыжий, целуя его в шею. — И все же.  
— Зачем спешишь? — спросил Демон, глядя как он скручивает следующий опытный образец.  
— Хотя бы зубную щетку оставить?  
— А как я буду без нее?  
— А я? Зубная щетка очень важная вещь. Она практически флаг. Она говорит «эй, этот парень занят».  
— Кому?  
— Кому-нибудь, кто захочет на меня покуситься и проникнет в квартиру. 

Демон расхохотался, запрокинув голову ему на плечо. Рыжий осуждающе покачал головой:  
— В тебе очень слабы захватнические навыки.  
— Пожалуй.  
— Хорошего парня надо брать обеими руками и держать.  
— На цепи?  
— Неплохой вариант.  
— Нет, — Демон выключил плиту и подхватил тарелку с готовым омлетом. — Я пленных не беру.  
— Почему?  
— Возни много, убивать дешевле. Печеньку хочешь?

Интересно, что захватывать, если пока нет повода даже на «соскучился»? Честно говоря, ему бы хотелось немного поскучать и поработать. Интимные мероприятия отнимали минимум один вечер в будни и целый выходной. На полные выходные Демон согласился, скрепя сердце: Рыжий всерьез собрался оскорбиться. На всякий случай он все же взял с собой ноут, намекнув о подработке. Американцу хватило ума не предлагать денег, но радости он не испытал. 

Они проводили всего третьи выходные вместе и подобных предложений Демон не ждал минимум до середины мая. Ему казалось, Рыжий хранил суверенность своей квартиры почти как Мусаши. Тот баб домой не перевозил принципиально. Кухню засирать он и сам неплохо научился, с последствиями раз в месяц справлялась уборщица. Их отношения имели законную силу, скрепленную договором с клининговым агентством, других этой даме и не хотелось. Но Мусаши, даже если очень западал, принюхивался минимум пару месяцев и провоцировал захватнические атаки, притворяясь тупым неотесанным поленом. Обычно на стадии затишья бабы горели: вооружались чем бог послал и шли на абордаж, стартуя с забытых зубных щеток и трусов. 

Хотя вот Толстый свою перевез быстро, но на царских условиях. Жрать готовил до сих пор сам, домашние дела попилил, с учебой помогал по мере умственных способностей Демона, даже к теще вывозил два раза в месяц. Маю еще и вязала в беременность, так Толстый безропотно крутил помпончики и различал акрил с мохером. Конго, кстати, к нему похоже переехал. По семейной традиции Конго с девочками в семье дела обстояли совсем плохо, зато мужиков имелась целая куча. Как только находилось отапливаемое гнездо с кормушкой, туда ловко пихали заранее обученного птенца. По этой схеме прабабка по отцу пристроила четырех сыновей, трех старших внуков и передавала учение в вечность через посредников. Для Агона дома имелись особые условия, но отличные навыки десантирования на чужую территорию не подразумевали возврата.

К себе Демон тоже не звал. Рыжий один раз попытался сунуть нос, приблизительно прикинул размеры квартирки и дополнил новой деталью свой любимый пазл «нежный трепетный стесненный в средствах юноша». На Демона играла и разница в размерах: с высоты двух метров для американца почти половина филиала сходила за трепетных юношей, не бегать же за каждым, морщинки вокруг глаз считать. 

Поставив на журнальный столик две чашки чая, Рыжий опустился рядом и потянул Демона к себе. Классическое кино Демона не забирало: в актерской игре он разбирался слабо и еще меньше понимал целесообразность. Сейчас в моду вошла пропаганда, моральные уроки и циничный юмор, а идеологию старых работ уловить не удавалось. Правда, не особенно и хотелось. Первые два фильма он откровенно проспал на Рыжем, успев глянуть краткий пересказ в википедии. От переходов музыки он периодически просыпался, лениво следил за движениями черно-белых фигур по экрану и отрубался обратно. 

— У тебя вообще были постоянные отношения? — спросил Рыжий.  
— Были, — согласился Демон, потянувшись за чашкой и конфетой.  
— А почему закончились?  
— Чувства остыли.

Рыжий покачал головой:  
— Одно сплошное легкомыслие. Ты вообще в курсе, что отношения — это работа?  
— Эту теорию я слышал, — согласился Демон. — Я в нее не верю.  
— А вот что веришь?  
— В игру. Есть победитель, есть проигравший. Есть игровое поле, штрафные, судьи, счет. Есть нападение, есть защита. Есть стратегия. Сильные и слабые игроки.  
— Звучит цинично, — вздохнул Рыжий. — А как же взаимная любовь?  
— Временная ничья, — пожал плечами Демон. — Иногда выгодно проиграть. Иногда очень не хочется выигрывать.  
— Может тогда отказаться от игры?  
— Ты как будто в амфут не играл. Стоит один раз отказаться от игры, и игра откажется от тебя. 

Демон медленно потянулся и поджал под себя ногу. Рубашка поползла по бедрам и остановилась на последней границе приличия. Не слишком тщательно ее одернув, Демон подвернул сползающие рукава еще на один оборот и подтянул до локтей. Рыжий положил руку на голую коленку, подобрался к краю рубашки и зацепил его мизинцем:

— А я могу заняться с тобой любовью?  
— Не знаю, — усмехнулся Демон. — Ты можешь?  
— О, — сказал Рыжий, подтягивая его под себя. — Давай попробуем разобраться вместе.

***

Толстый вышел на крыльцо с пледом подмышкой и двумя чашками чая. Одну из чашек накрывала тарелка с нехитрым набором: онигири, несколько креветок и квадратный кусок торта в кремовых башнях. Демон почувствовал укол стыда и сказал:

— Срочный звонок, извини. Почти все.

Пожав плечами, Толстый опустился на пол, обстоятельно подобрал место для еды и чашек, расправил плед и подвинул его Демону. Тот не глядя натянул уголок на замерзшие ноги, на всякий случай пробежался взглядом по каждому листу из таблицы и, наконец, отправил ее. Закрыв ноут, он подвинул к себе чай и онигири. Торт все равно скорее всего уйдет в Толстого, тем более в тортах они предпочитали разное. Толстый везде пихал кокосовую стружку, сливки и фрукты в желе. Из всего великолепия Демона интересовала только клубника, но так основательно ковыряться ради одного ломтика ему претило. 

— Мне надо поговорить, — сказал Толстый.  
— О чём? — благодушно уточнил Демон.  
— О нас, — ответил Толстый.  
— Я люблю тебя как друга, — усмехнулся Демон.  
— Я, в принципе, тоже. 

Толстый замолчал и принялся тыкать вилкой в торт. Потом отодвинул тарелку, не притронувшись:

— А ты меня любишь как друга или я прям друг?

— Прям друг, — ответил Демон, подозревая, что шутки в данном случае неуместны.

Бесед в подобном настроении у Демона и Толстого выдавалось немного. Толстый умел быть легким: печали из него выветривались, обиды не застревали, в душу с вилами не лез и принимал почти любой ответ на заданный вопрос, даже самую несусветную чушь. Демон ему первое время так гнал, самому становилось стыдно. Толстый отличал правду от вымысла, просто уважал те границы доверия, до которых его допустили. И никогда не скрывал восхищения. Демон за все эти качества его в мужья и сторговал, пока невеста страдала, куда ей так рано замуж. Куда ей, Демон не знал, но охотниц за простодушным обаятельным Толстым уже приметил и список огласил. 

— Ты вступаешь в сексуальные отношения с живыми существами? — с надеждой спросил Толстый. 

Демон перевел взгляд на закат, продолжая жевать. Про способность задавать фантастические по своей структуре вопросы он как-то запамятовал. Но в рекламный проспект для Маю она и не входила. 

— Периодически, — вздохнув, ответил Демон. — А можно немного контекста?

— У бати один из учеников пришел, говорит, у друга тромб оторвался. А дома три куклы этих силиконовых, одна обычная, другая в костюме плюшевого зайца, а третья в костюме свиньи. В общем, умер он на свинье, — грустно сказал Толстый. — не родителям же их показывать? А чтоб продать, надо отмыть. А если выкинуть, то как сортировать? И ногти, говорит, наклеить надо, а то один сломался… И вообще, как с этим жить?

У Демона вырвался нервный смешок. Толстый посмотрел на него с укором:  
— Ты нас познакомить не хочешь?  
— Честно говоря, не очень.  
— Если это не человек… — успокаивающе сказал Толстый.  
— Это я в твоем представлении кто? — заинтересовался Демон.  
— Ну варианта два, — деловито ответил Толстый, обхватывая пальцами щиколотки и раскачиваясь. — Либо приверженец нетиповой сексуальной девиации, либо бессовестная скотина, которая стесняется своих друзей. Было три, но сдается мне, силиконовую бабу ты не купишь. 

Демон покачал головой. Вообще говоря, Толстый бывал тем еще троллем, но выгуливал эту свою тайную сущность редко. С другой стороны, признания он и так просрочил года на четыре. 

— Он пока не прошел на уровень знакомства с друзьями.  
— Американец?  
— Да.  
— А немец, который тут в августе скакал «што угодно готоф оставайтс жапань»?  
— Тоже.  
— А по кому траур был, когда у меня жена мелкую родила?  
Демон проглотил остатки чая вместе с плавающими чаинками, поморщился и ответил:  
— Конго.  
— А, — спокойно отозвался Толстый. — Как думаешь, а Мусаши-сан купит силиконовую бабу? Разумеется, мытую.  
— Он еще не всех приятельниц твоей жены дотрахал.  
— Остальные мне нравятся, — пожал плечами Толстый. — Я их на Мусаши-сан в гости не зову. 

Они немного посидели на крыльце. Солнце окончательно село, небо потемнело. Вокруг зажглись мелкие желтые фонарики и мизерные, еле заметные, звездочки. Толстый внезапно поделился лиричной и проникновенной историей о походе на двойное свидание, организованное женой и ее незамужней подругой. Там Толстый, поддавшись вину и романтическому порыву, рассказал свою любимую сказку про жениха и невесту звездного неба, а потом сделал незамужней подруге комплимент о ее «голубиных глазах». Несостоявшийся жених ржал как конь, а жена дома устроила сцену ревности. Толстый в свое оправдание предъявил старую книгу сказок и ее же желание показать барышню в лучшем свете. Жена весь вечер пила вино, висела с подругой на телефоне и в конце констатировала, что с голубиным Толстый угадал, но мимо мозга сантиметра на четыре промахнулся. 

У Демона заболели ребра, замерзли ноги, он устал ржать и попросился в дом. Толстый собрал давно покинутую тортом тарелку и чашки, приподнял локоть, дожидаясь, когда Демон впихнет под него сложенный плед.

— Унсуи?  
— Нет.  
— Я вообще и не надеялся, — сказал Толстый. — Мусаши говорить пока не будем. Но если вернется, приводи, а то неудобно очень. Это вы сколько встречались?  
Демон смутился и огрызнулся:  
— С третьего курса.  
— А силиконовая баба, оказывается, ничего так вариант, перед ней не стыдно, — укоризненно заметил Толстый. — Это чего ж про нас человек подумал?

Дождавшись, пока Толстый вместе с риторическим вопросом протиснется в комнату, Демон подобрал ноут и телефон. Ничего лестного о его друзьях Конго, конечно, не думал. Но и обвинять не собирался. 

По крайне мере, их. 

***

— Знаешь, мне обычно не нравится подростковая одежда, — заметил Рыжий. — но должен признаться, тебе идет. Мне кажется, это даже мило.

При всей обаятельности Рыжего, пределы разумного он видел все хуже. Демон почуял неладное еще на этапе «влюбленного, нежного и заботливого», а теперь во внутреннем воображаемом мире у американца происходили более глубокие извращения реальности. Ему настолько нравилась мысль о мезальянсе, что никаких других, противоречащих ей сигналов, в голову не проходило. Рыжий увлеченно читал Демону лекции об инвестициях, обещал помочь с составлением первого портфеля и вообще оплатить какие-нибудь реально полезные курсы. Для получения нормальной работы. 

История знает много ироничных поворотов, так что предпраздничное «мы никуда не ходим вместе» Демон принял как неизбежное. Получение претензии как раз совпало с началом мая, на которое Кид замутил огромный праздник в выкупленном год назад в собственность парке развлечений. Демон, как основной инвестор затеи, получил особое настоятельное приглашение и решил им воспользоваться, раз уж выходной все равно пропадал. 

Мимо проходили прилично одетые люди, довольно в большом количестве. Рыжий косился на них с удивлением и окончательно впал в ступор, заметив мелкоту в бренде. Сам парк тоже говорил об умеренности вкуса владельца. Кид, хотя и придерживался стилистики салунов Дикого запада, денег на качество антуража угрохал немерено. А поскольку основным подрядчиком числилась контора Мусаши, Демон утряс цену на строительство до взаимовыгодной. 

— Что такого особенного в этом парке? — спросил Рыжий, провожая взглядом очередную вопиюще состоятельную семью.  
— У владельца отец из дворянской семьи, — отозвался Демон. — И троекратный олимпийский медалист, золотой.  
— В борьбе?  
— В стрельбе.  
— Ты и тут подрабатываешь?  
— Иногда приезжаю.

Демон устал меньше чем за месяц, но терпеливо поддерживал увядающие отношения. Секс все еще радовал, но вот мозги Рыжий выедал регулярно. То ревновал, то поучал, то рисовал какие-то нереальные картины будущей совместной жизни, то тянул на переезд. Отчеты и материалы у Демона были практически готовы, оставались мелкие штрихи. Если он найдет недостающие бумажки, можно будет уволиться и навести красоту уже дома. До этого момента расходиться нечего думать: американские горки могли случиться прямо в офисе, а нахрена им обоим такая радость?

Притормозив возле тира, Рыжий с вожделением покосился на разнообразие винтовок, карабинов и пневматических пистолетов:  
— Можно?

Девушка забрала у него деньги, выдала патроны и пневматическую АК-47. Рыжий смог выбить только половину и ворчливо пробормотал:  
— Зараза.

Покопавшись в кармане, Демон вытащил пару бумажек и подтянул к себе редкий в их краях пистолет Макарова. Держать огнестрельный было бы привычнее, но Демон отстрелялся 20 из 20.  
— Поздравляю, — сказала девушка и сняла со стеллажа полуметрового зайца.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Демон, кивая Рыжему на игрушку. 

Рыжий рассмеялся и поднял зайца за уши. 

В подростковом возрасте Демон набивал мешки подобной добычей, но себе не оставлял ни одной. Все уходило местной мелкоте. В универе на всех мероприятиях за ним хвостом ходила Анедзаки, упрашивая добыть кого-нибудь определенного. Демон в конце концов начал отличать это авторское зверье от остальных игрушек по курточкам и шерсти. Конго неодобрительно косился, но молчал. На рождественскую ярмарку на пятом курсе Демон не попал: у Мусаши случился давно ожидаемый форс-мажор, и друзья занимались организацией похорон отца. С ярмарки Конго вернулся замерзший, румяный, невероятно довольный и с медведем подмышкой. Карамельного медведя в зеленой куртке Демон узнал, мотивы понял, но подарок принял. В конце концов, в этом же суть подобных призов. 

За медведя Демон болел до сих пор. Официально расставание прошло под тезисом «я больше тебя не люблю», и любая памятная вещь выбивалась из легенды. Медведь практически прописался в их постели, как элемент бунта против «полезных» тонких подушек. Полезные подушки Конго и сам не слишком жаловал, но они единственные мешали ночами есть в постели. Чего этот плюшевый парень успел насмотреться, Демон даже думать стеснялся. Теперь уже все, даже не спросишь, на какой помойке искать верного товарища. 

— Какая прелесть. 

Рыжий, кажется, от встречи в восторг не пришел. Хотя Токата выглядел офигенно: и с новым браслетом, и с белыми кожаными кедами, и с новым бойфрендом. Холеный загорелый парень показался Демону знакомым. Он нехотя положил пистолет на стойку и едва заметно кивнул в знак приветствия. Для младшего админа жест считался вопиюще невежливым, но Демон класть хотел на приличия вне офиса.

— Большой Эд одолжил тебе своего поводыря?

Эдвард Блум, собственник головной компании, являлся его прямым заказчиком. В редкие командировки возможность пообщаться находилась с огромным трудом, но Демон легко сварганил себе прикрытие. Большинству иностранцев все равно требовалась техническая помощь, многие снисходили до человеческого общения и даже подкидывали друг другу его контакты. В конце концов, Эд перестал выделяться из общей массы, а остальных подопечных Демон подбирал из гетеросексуальной верхушки. Франц и Рыжий вполне вписывались в статистические пределы нормы. 

Осторожно взяв за локоть Токату двумя пальцами, смутно знакомый бойфренд вежливо поклонился Демону. Потом, на всякий случай, повторил аналогичный жест для Рыжего и представился. Название конторы расставило все по своим местам: юрист оказался сотрудником Киминари Харао и, скорее всего, о Демоне знал достаточно много. Под ногами постепенно подгорала земля: Токата редкостный стукач, да и Рыжий после упоминания о шефе поскучнел. Тем более, Демон категорически отказался обнародовать отношения. Куда ему с таким багажом дальше в офисе работать? Зато юрист Демону понравился: оценил обстановку, покончил с церемониальной частью и живо увел свое солнышко на карусели. 

— Ты действительно с Большим Эдом встречаешься? — недовольно спросил Рыжий.  
— Встречаюсь, — согласился Демон.  
— С ним ты тоже спишь?  
— Нет, с ним не сплю.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— По работе, — ответил Демон.  
— Я вижу, — огрызнулся Рыжий. — И с Роджером ты работаешь, и с Эдом. С кем еще? Ты их специально провоцируешь?  
— На что?  
— Другие по домам директоров не ездят.  
— Правда? — невинно уточнил Демон.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — спросил Рыжий. — Брось, это давно в прошлом. 

Сунув руки в карманы легкой джинсовой куртки, Демон подставил лицо солнцу. Способностью додумать несуществующее и проигнорировать реальное отличался не только Рыжий. Чего он только не наслушался, пока к ним с Агоном таскался Унсуи. У близнецов укрепление семейных уз носило несколько патологический характер. Они друг друга не понимали, но старались перетерпеть внутреннее напряжение и каждую неделю проверяли его на прочность. Демон подозревал, Унсуи испытывал нечто вроде ревности. Младшенький в его представлении был гениален, но неразумен, а Демон — бесталанный, но завистливый манипулятор. Брата требовалось срочно выносить из горящего дома, пока не прогорела крыша. Агон упирался, спасаться отказывался и пару раз прописал в ухо. Слава богу, мать и Унсуи не оставляли в беде этого дурака. 

На светофоре Рыжий поймал его за самые кончики пальцев и вздохнул:  
— Я какое-то чудовище сегодня, прости. Хочешь, рыбку на ужин сделаю?

Буквально через полгода после окончания универа Демон и Агон оказались по разные стороны пропасти. Все кубки лучшего студента, спортсмена и самого красивого парня остались в прошлом, а в настоящем — адская стажировка в офисе. Офис Агон взаимно возненавидел, развернулся в противоположном направлении и по сути снова оказался в начале пути. Он жил в реальном мире, точно представляя соотношение вкладов в совместный бюджет. Более того, разницу представлял не он один. К такому удару по гордости Агон не был готов. 

Конго не хотел в списки альфонсов и проституток. Зато Демон уже третьи отношения трахался за еду и, похоже, планировал продолжать. Франц делал офигенную запеканку из картошки с мясом. Рыжий одинаково хорошо готовил стейки из говядины и семги. Даже остроглазый зам Мусаши уловил закономерность, теперь в каждый его приход находится непочатая коробка шоколадного печенья. 

— Хочу, — ласково отозвался Демон.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Рыжий, слегка сжимая его руку.

Демон улыбнулся, сжал пальцы в ответ и отпустил.  
Жаль, нечего было в ответ сказать.

*** 

У Демона имелась неплохая привычка чувствовать наступление крайнего срока. Тот самый идеальный момент, когда работа практически завершена и корабль все еще можно покинуть безболезненно, истекал. При этом его не покидало ощущение, что тут где-то еще есть чем поживиться. Он маялся в нерешительности вторую неделю, буквально каждый день собираясь отбыть навсегда. В попытке избавиться от сомнений, он привел в порядок почти все свои рабочие дела и маялся бездельем. Безделье угнетало, как и размеренная офисная жизнь.

К утру вторника Демон смирился с неизбежным и собрал остатки барахла. Предупредил шефа, заглянул в юридический, маркетинговый и отдел проверок для уточнения состояния дел своих протеже. Для Казуки Джумонджи он успел пропихнуть правки в договора подряда и субподряда. Для компании Киминари сосватал пару приличных аудиторов. Парни завершали текущие дела и готовились к переводу с первого июня. Тендер на оформление павильона с новым оборудованием перепал Шозо Тогано и его директору, эти и сами не тянули, успели подписать все необходимые документы. В приступе мнительности Демон неспешно обошел этаж за этажом. 

На пятом перебросился парой слов с соседями-разработчиками, на шестом заглянул к знакомым аудиторам и налоговым консультантам, на седьмом попил кофе с Дедом-финансистом. На четырнадцатом с пристрастием осмотрел все комнаты с копировальными машинами. Из ближайшей к лифту на него вывернул коротконогий толстячок, упихивавший несколько договоров в коричневую кожаную папку с позолоченными уголками. Демон проводил его взглядом. Толстячка он видел минимум трижды — в начале января, пока таскался с шефом по заводу, в марте, в представительстве в Осаке, и возле нотариальной конторы, недалеко от одного из крупных арендаторов. Толстячок вызвал лифт, стрелка моргнула и указала вверх. Демон вынырнул на лестницу и взлетел на пятнадцатый.

Кобра не пустила посетителя дальше своего хрустального поста, но телефон записала, а папку оставила для подписи у одного из замов. Толстячок отбыл на лифте в неизвестность, Демон бросил взгляд в сторону офиса Рыжего и задумался. 

— Господин Томпсон уехал на встречу, — сообщила Кобра, заметив его интерес. — Вернется к двум.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Демон, вынимая пискнувший телефон из кармана.

Шеф: Зайди на 7й, блок 4, у сейлов опять факап с аппрувингом принта энгежемента, чтоб их черти в аду питчфорками аппрувили асап  
Демон: акцепт (Х)

В четвертый блок с копировальной техникой и сопутствующими аксессуарами Демон зашел, доставая на ходу пропуск и, кажется, с ходу врезался в стеклянную стену. Стены, вроде бы, не было, но ощущение полнейшего оглушения накрыло с головой. Только спустя пару секунд он различил хоть что-то кроме черных угольков глаз: аж целого Шозо Тогано в ядреной бирюзовой рубашке, за левым плечом которого стоял Конго. Демон уже потом благодарил магических сущностей за Тогано, ставшего ему единственной точкой опоры в помещении. Он вроде даже смог оскалиться в ответ, на автопилоте прочитать ошибку принтера, перезагрузить его и отжать необходимый пакет документов. Контрактники рвались увести клиента подписывать план проекта, но Тогано все тряс ему руку и сиял, будто встретил не бывшего сволочного капитана, а родного братана. Конго ни проронил ни слова, только следил за ним колючим холодным взглядом и буквально на секунду дотронулся до локтя убирая с дороги офисного планктона всю компанию. 

Демон не понял, как оказался на лестнице. Он налил себе кофе из старичка-аппарата на пятом, сел в пустом архиве и попытался взять себя в руки. Руки дрожали, локоть горел, про кофе Демон забыл в ту же секунду как стаканчик коснулся стеллажа. Реакция Агона не зря носила славу феноменальной. Он знал сто оттенков слова «нет», мог поймать на слове, взорвать мозг на пустом месте и остаться пострадавшим. Это только кажется, что основная сила сосредоточена на стороне финансовых рычагов. Острую влюбленность, замешанную на гормонах, Демон пережил на третьем курсе, а к пятому увяз по-взрослому. Тем более, Конго невозможно было демонизировать и упрекать в отсутствии любви. Демон сочувствовал его карьерным изысканиям, Агон злился и в отместку устраивал волшебные полеты из ненависти в любовь и обратно. 

У Демона не осталось ни одного варианта. Как можно спасти отношения, в которых причиной конфликта являешься ты сам? Разве что отказаться от себя, но отказаться — это и предать себя, и его тоже, в какой-то степени, предать. Неделю до сборов он прожил в отупении, заключил договор на работу в Штатах, снял логово для хранения барахла и все никак не мог решиться. Единственный подарок, который Демон сделал на прощание — официально остался виноватым. Наелся успокоительного, вполне правдоподобно сообщил, мол, кончилась любовь, пора прощаться. Он сменил все каналы связи, сбежал и почти год носа не показывал в Японию. С трауром Толстый попал в точку. Демон не знал, чего именно боялся больше: погони или ее отсутствия. 

Из ступора его вывела вибрация телефона. Демон мельком бросил взгляд на экран и решил попытать судьбу еще раз.

Рыжий: Ты меня искал?  
Демон: Соскучился.  
Рыжий: Только приехал. Зайдешь?  
Демон: через пять минут

Он выкинул стаканчик с нетронутым кофе и поднялся по лестнице на пятнадцатый, щурясь от слепящего полуденного солнца, заливающего всю лестницу. Рыжий опустил жалюзи и теперь пытался спустить еще и штору, потому что лучики проскальзывали между пластинами и шли отблесками через весь монитор. Демон скользнул взглядом по его столу, но папки не увидел. Наверняка, Кобра отдала их к первому заму, Рыжий все же довольно мелкая птица, чтоб протащить реально крупный договор. 

Демону сразу не понравилось напряжение в лице американца. Он выглядел измученным, бледным и со странной синевой под глазами. За рабочими метаниями Демон забыл, что они два вечера практически не списывались. Рыжий шагнул навстречу, сжал пальцами локти и наклонился за поцелуем.

— У тебя духи новые? — удивился Демон, учуяв нехарактерные нотки черного перца и довольно тяжелый для Рыжего запах.  
— Что у тебя было со Штоцнером?  
— Мы встречались. 

Во всем виновата жадность, с которой Демон пытался раскопать всю подноготную компании. Материалов и так хватало, чтобы Большой Эд беспрекословно расстался со второй частью гонорара. Каждый раз, когда Демон пробовал задержаться с уходом, получал и пинок, и подзатыльник: на будущее. Мало ему Конго, теперь еще Рыжий докопался до романа с Францем. 

— Ты спал с этим жалким немцем?  
— С жалким?

Демон с удивлением посмотрел на Рыжего. С ним Франц действительно палку перегибал, но делал это исключительно за закрытыми дверями и только в личных отношениях. В работе считался уникальным профессионалом и звать его жалким было совершенно неуместно. Конечно, Франц приезжал именно как специалист-консультант, а не управленец, но статус и достаток имел не ниже самого Рыжего. И образования немцу хватало на глубокие дискуссии о достоинствах и недостатках исторического кино. 

— Как ты мог спать с ним? Меня даже мысль об этом убивает.  
— Зачем ты об этом думаешь?  
— Кто еще у тебя был?  
— Какая разница? — спокойно уточнил Демон.  
— Я еще раз не переживу такого унижения.  
— Какого?  
— Эта тварь у нас половину чертежей увела, теперь спрашивает еще и про тебя.  
— Ты бредишь? У него с вами контракт.  
— Немцы… Первый раз что ли приглашаем, — мрачно отозвался Рыжий, выпуская его из хватки, сел за стол и сцепил руки в замок. 

Рядом с Агоном не было простых девушек: раз уж он мог выбирать, почему бы не выбрать лучшую из возможных? Демон не мог понять, почему их состоятельность Агона не трогала, зато для него делалось исключение. Только теперь он въехал, что исключил из уравнения обычную мужскую конкуренцию. Если в обычных отношениях девушки все же предпочитали оставлять главенство за парнем, то что оставалось делать, когда парней сразу два? И в их случае, пожалуй, жалость действительно была и неуместна, и даже оскорбительна. 

— Ты не понимаешь, я не могу не думать об этом, — жестко сказал Рыжий. — Это мой статус. Я и так никогда не думал, что буду встречаться с обычным стажером, как в дешевой мелодраме.  
— Я понял, — ответил Демон. 

Ловко Рыжий жалких по мизансцене распихал. Он плохо себе представлял обычных стажеров и младших сотрудников. В ИТ и консалтинге имелся целый пучок молодняка, но на таких директорат не спешил обращать внимание. Как и на симпатичных официантов в кафе, и на улыбчивых продавцов в супермаркетах. Даже в Сайкьедае имелись градации тех, с кем могло себе позволить встречаться Звездное Трио и тех, кто был уделом парней типа Казуки Джумонджи. А те, кого мог позволить себе сам Джумонджи, имели определённый люфт над девушками его братанов из Энмы. Хотя теперь, конечно, у Тогано появилось значительное преимущество. Рядом с Агоном даже упирающийся Унсуи выглядел вполне на уровне. Агон терпел, пока школьная форма Шинрюджин была обязательной, а после школы живо устроил террор "либо надень мою футболку, либо я с тобой никуда не пойду". Демону он молча покупал такие же кеды, только с шильдиком, такие же джинсы, только с декоративной отстрочкой и такие же футболки, только из нормальной ткани. Демон не сопротивлялся из уважения к принципам, а со временем заметил разницу. И Рыжий тоже ее замечал, разделяя для себя Демона, Токату и их коллег. На помощника аудитора почему-то не польстился, хотя на последнем корпоративе паренек из кожи вон лез. 

Он снова вышел на лестницу, сделал пару шагов и обессиленно сполз на ступеньку. Все правильно, на ужин обошелся шоколадкой и кофе, завтрак пропустил в душевных метаниях, про обед вообще не вспомнил. Демон вытянул ноги, привалился к перилам и попытался переждать головокружение. 

Свое место в отношениях Демон по-прежнему отлично видел. Ну да, он предпочитал отдавать активную роль в постели другому. Но секс — всего лишь часть отношений. Приятная, конечно, но всего лишь часть. В остальном подобные игры ему не нравились, его главенство либо признавалось, либо отношения не выживали. Команда мало хорошего думала про Демона, но держала сомнительные умозаключения при себе. Все в разной степени зависели от Демона, рассчитывались за долги и косяки, причем, сидя на поощрительном пособии. За это он получал соответствующее иерархии отношение. Рыжий, похоже, так и не собрался проявить хотя бы каплю уважения или, например, благодарности за оказанную помощь. 

Дверь на лестницу открылась и по ступеням застучали каблучки. Рядом с присела Кобра, протягивая ему стакан горячего сладкого чая. 

— Бросьте вы этого дурака, в самом деле. Идейные зануды самые ужасные, у меня муж из таких был.  
— Был? — чай действительно согрел и Демона немного попустило, но он не спешил вставать.  
— А вы меня не узнаете, да?  
— Нет.  
— А помните, банк у вашей школы хотел территорию откусить, вы на его правление компромата набрали? И от председателя, седого такого, с выкупом пришла жена. Открыла пакет, ей так плохо стало, что вы еще ее кофе отпаивали, с зефирками. И тортом.  
— А вы — жена? — спросил Демон.  
— Бывшая, — ответила Кобра и вытянула ноги в стильных лаковых туфлях на плоском каблуке.  
— Отлично выглядите.

Кобра хмыкнула:  
— Еще бы! Я на эти туфли месяц могла семью кормить. Он мне говорил, откуда деньги, если я веду бизнес предельно честно? И с девками по заграницам катался, идейный. Вы еще надолго у нас?

Демон допил чай и медленно распрямился:  
— Да надо бы собираться.  
— Но?  
— Есть небольшое «но».  
— Папочка?  
— Папочка, — согласился Демон, помогая ей подняться.  
— Давайте утром встретимся в супермаркете, тот что дальний, за метро? Я все скопирую.  
— Вы уверены?  
— От вас слишком много шума в моем болоте, — улыбнулась Кобра, забирая у него стаканчик. — Шли б вы уже. Я буду к семи.  
— Спасибо.  
— Знаете, — она покрутила в руках стаканчик. — А так немного надо, чтобы жизнь перевернулась. Кофе с зефиркам… Пока разводилась, только про него и думала. 

Демон проводил ее взглядом, спустился на четырнадцатый и дальше поехал на лифте.  
Ему хватило потрясений на сегодня.

***

Демон первый раз оказался дома в начале шестого в будний день. Погода испортилась, фонарь под окном скрипел на ветру и в окно барабанил мелкий дождик. Он бесцельно слонялся по квартире, перекладывая вещи с места на место. Заглянул в холодильник и вспомнил, что так и не успел поесть. Правда, голода почти не ощущал. На нервных перегрузках такое состояние считалось у него нормальным. Набирая массу для амфута Демон несколько лет ел по списку и расписанию, радости процесс не приносил, зато на теле сказывался. И жопа имелась, хотя до финотдела даже тогда не смог бы дотянуться. За расставание с Конго пять килограмм сошло, где они вообще в нем нашлись, если лишних и без того не было — непонятно. Опять Конго. 

Демон встряхнулся, вытащил ноут и попытался пройтись по списку оставшихся дел. В голове кроме белого шума и холодных черных угольков глаз ничего не осталось. Неужели он все это время жалел о том, чего не осталось? Как не вовремя Рыжий отдался на волю своих заморочек. В новых отношениях Демон мог бы уцепится за чужие чувства и потихоньку пережить тяжелый момент. Но халявы опять не предвиделось, не к Толстому же идти плакаться. Толстый-то примет, но Демон дорожил и своим имиджем, и своим прозвищем. Ему казалось, из отношений он вышел победителем, правда, только по очкам и на последнем издыхании. Теперь казалось, просчитался.

Конго сильнее него не только физически, к влюбленностям адаптирован гораздо лучше. Он смело разжимает руки, когда пора уходить. В нем нет страха одиночества, зато есть кристаллизованная гордость. Демон физически ушел, а рук разжать так и не сумел. В наказание его и накрывало отчаянием. 

Рыжий вдогонку все же что-то писал. За месяц Демон уже разобрался в схеме: американец клевал мозг, а когда Демон сматывал удочки, вдогонку неслось "малыш, прости, вернись". Демон заглянул в чат и ничего не понял: текст словно состоял из незнакомых символов. Сегодня у Демона не было сил ни на очередной виток извинений и примирений, ни на расставание. Но надо все же прекращать экспресс-камбэк после первых двух циклов, люди пока не заебутся возвращать — не оценят. Ну или сами перегорят да отвалятся. Всяко меньше головной боли. 

К «деткам», «малышам» и «сладеньким» Демон адаптировался, радовался хотя бы отсутствию зверья в прозвищах. В дверь позвонили. Демон бросил ручку, убрал распечатки обратно в папку и пошел открывать. Пора перестать маяться дурью и ложиться спать: утром решения принимаются лучше, зачастую сами собой. 

Все же, разница между защитой и нападением огромна. Конго на всякий случай подставил кроссовок, толкнул дверь, вошел одним широким шагом и зажал в углу прихожей. Оттуда хрен сбежишь, хотя Демон даже не попытался. Во-первых, куда? Во-вторых, он измотался за день и поцелуй, и мокрый от дождя Агон, и знакомый запах сбили его с ног. Он вроде даже уперся в крепкие плечи, но Конго запустил руки под футболку, жадно стискивая его ребра. Демон вцепился в него и со стоном приоткрыл рот. 

Теперь в темных глазах полыхал огонь. Демон почти забыл о тихих вибрирующих стонах, от которых всегда плавился и сгорал. О возбуждении, которое испытывал, прижимаясь бедрами к твердому члену под джинсами. Агон буквально с первого раза бесстыдно и бесстрашно показывал желание, заражая страстью. Если они доходили до этой черты, Демон уже не мог отказать. Его затягивало в горячий омут, и этот голод невозможно было игнорировать. 

Конго на секунду оторвался, сдирая с него футболку и прижался обратно, губами к шее. Демон задыхаясь выгнулся, помогая вытряхнуть себя из домашних штанов. Потом резкий рывок под бедра и единственный вариант не свалиться — это обхватить его ногами. Утром будут синяки от пальцев и боль в мышцах от перенапряжения, но до утра надо дожить и пережить хотя бы эти безумные минуты. Одну на привыкнуть друг к другу, еще одну поймать тот самый ритм и еще одну — отпустить переполняющее напряжение.

Почувствовав спазм в сведенных икрах, Демон расцепил ноги и попытался встать. Конго неохотно отстранился и подхватил за пояс, как только почувствовал, что колени у Демона подгибаются. Классические качели: холод, паника, а за ними огненная вспышка страсти. Внутри ядом растекалась злость, Демон успел накататься на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хотя и был вынужден признать, что такого животного желания и почти мучительного кайфа ни в одном другом случае не испытывал. Агон прижался нос к носу, погладил по голой спине и ласково зашептал что-то про "мою детку". 

Демон в свое время так и не смог освоить тему с гипнозом, мешал беспокойный ум и постоянно скачущий с цели на цель фокус. Зато Конго в ней, похоже, разбирался на интуитивном уровне. Он владел голосом, взглядом и, кажется, даже дышал в унисон. И понемногу выравнивал его тон и дыхание. Задышав ровнее, Демон слушал уже без раздражения, кончиками пальцев сжимал одну из змеившихся по плечам африканских косичек и постепенно впадал в полусонный транс. Конго бы даже каменная горгулья дала. Агон мягко потянул его от стены, закрыл дверь на собачку и спросил: 

— Пойдем в постель?

Ну и в самом деле, куда его теперь выгонять? Демон пошел в комнату, чувствуя, как снова закипает кровь и звенит в ушах. Конго держал руку на поясе, так что большой палец идеально ложился в ложбинку на пояснице. Он разденется, ведь разденется, правда? Шею снова обожгло коротким поцелуем. Демон обернулся и вздрогнул, когда Агон стянул футболку. Татуировку во всю правую руку он заметил только сейчас. Почти новая, даже фаланги пальцев забиты и еще не слишком стерлись: изгибы проводов повторяют рисунок мышц, стальные перемычки — костей и суставов. Немного жутко, но красиво. Интересно, а дракон на спине остался? 

— Дай посмотреть, — с восторгом сказал Конго. 

Демон вздрогнул, подняв голову. Конго с довольной улыбкой погладил ребра и его пальцы заскользили по проколотым соскам. 

— Фетишист, — пробормотал Демон.  
— Да, — согласился Агон, усмехнулся и поднял на него сияющие глаза.

В животе клубком завязалась огненная змея. Демон подумал, он ведь тоже живой человек и если хочется до безумия, то, наверное, можно. Иногда. Торопливо, пока не передумал, скользнул пальцами по щеке, по шее, вплел их в косички и потянулся за поцелуем. Тем более что легенда, похоже, развалилась еще у двери. Демон хорошо знал Агона, поэтому подозревал, легенда развалилась еще в офисе, если он вообще в нее поверил. Но, опять же, Демон живой человек и имеет право на слабости и ошибки. А правда может подождать до утра, там его все равно ждет целая куча переживаний. Одним больше, одним меньше — страдания, как и информацию, Демон предпочитал обрабатывать единовременно. 

— Как ты оказался с Тогано? — спросил Демон, лениво перебирая косички.  
— Он забавный, — сказал Агон. — И не бесит.  
— Да брось, — усмехнулся Демон. — Что вдруг случилось, что ты снизошел?  
— Сходил в народ. Думал, это не мое. А нет, мое, офигенно. Мне понравилось быть обыкновенным.  
— Так ты теперь не местное божество?  
— Придется тебе довольствоваться простым смертным.

Интересно, с чем бы тут Рыжий работал? Конго быстро выравнивал счет и преимущество, на котором Демон надеялся удержать дистанцию, сгорало на глазах. Куда ни шагни, везде зыбко, хотя серьезного разговора даже не начиналось. Демон и сам любил проверять, можно ли обойтись дешевле. В конце концов, зачем золотые горы таскать, если достаточно просто обрисовать их широкими мазками. Есть такие, кто и за призрачный намек может дать. Тем более, у Конго имелся избыток спортивного азарта. Он принадлежал к породе уличных котов, готовых сожрать с трудом пойманную крысу, но голодающих у полной кормушки. Можно мертвым притвориться, но это полный и окончательный провал. 

Если же Демону сейчас накидать, как несчастный ждал его два года, не мог увидеть и поэтому спасался работой — там тоже будет минус по очкам. За ним сразу вскроется старый долг на официальный перевод Агона из приятеля в парня и знакомства с семьей. Долг за пять лет приобрел вопиющие размеры, если протянуть сейчас — увеличится вдвое. А если Конго промолчит в качестве жеста доброй воли, то опять всплывет вопрос, кто именно из них бессовестная скотина. Тут даже Толстый выскажется не в пользу Демона. Из козырей оставались только неосвещенный момент с работой, финансами и излюбленный Агоном прием чуть что — оскорбленно сваливать домой к родителям. Если Демону и там ничего не оставят, то разве что психологическую травму предъявлять, а с ней широко не разгуляешься. 

— Детка…  
— Ммммм? — Демон приоткрыл глаз. За окном что-то чернело, серело, завывало, постукивало по откосу и тусклый свет фонаря не слишком спасал мрачную картину. 

— Мне на работу надо.  
— А сколько сейчас?  
— Четыре тридцать.  
— Ты с ума сошел?  
— Соберу стенд, стартуем выставку и позвоню, — Агон разворошил кокон одеяла, поцеловал и не отпускал, дожидаясь ответ. — И напишу.  
— Да, — отозвался Демон, роняя голову на подушку. — Мн бдлнк на шст срк и зхлпн…

Демон попытался заволноваться за свою историю переписки и накопленные уведомления, но в это время дня реальную тревогу в него мог вселить только выстрел в упор. Если Конго предъявит за Рыжего, получится, конечно, неприятно, но все же сам будет виноват. 

***

Забрав у Кобры бумажки, Демон вернулся домой и снова рухнул в кровать. Ему потребовалось целых пять часов сна, чтобы вернуться в адекватное состояние. На первый раз им хватило три минуты, зато после следующих двух Конго, скорее всего, даже толком не поспал. Демон добрел до душа и устало рухнул на стул в крохотной кухне. Все логово, полотенце, разворошенная кровать и он сам пропахли мускусом, сандалом и гвоздикой. Конго вообще плохо выветривался, но его запах Демону нравился. Предыдущий парфюм Рыжего, с травой и древесными нотками, казался самым легким и ненавязчивым, у Франца — мятным, свежим и холодным. Что странно, на себе их Демон не чувствовал. А сам туалетной водой так и не обзавелся.

На столе стояла квадратная коробочка с клубникой, пара онигири и давно остывший чай. Демон потерянно крутил коробочку, не решаясь открыть и не решаясь убрать. Потом вспомнил, что изображать неприступность поздно, а клубника ни в чем не виновата. Демон сушил волосы, рассматривая содержимого шкафа. Черные джинсы удобнее, но, собственно, кого он собрался обманывать? Себя бессмысленно, а Конго любит синие. И светлые футболки. К футболке пришлось искать часы, кольца и кроссовки. Еще вроде на верхней полке лежали очки… Уже у самого выхода заметил, в каких местах белая футболка облегает особенно и натянул сверху рубашку. 

Провозившись на полчаса дольше обычного, Демон взял бумажки, старый верный ноут и поехал в ресторан здорового питания у парка развлечений Кида. Бургерная там тоже имелась, но ковбои ближе к тридцати повально лечили язву и гастрит. По дороге Демон успел пролистать полученные от Кобры договора. Кусок действительно оказался жирным, но стоил ли он этой безумной ночи, Демон еще не решил. 

К трем снова прорезался Рыжий, с тревогами и извинениями. Конго прорезался еще раньше, в своей излюбленной манере: ехидно и откровенно. С клубникой Демон и то продержался дольше. Подумав, он все же написал Рыжему, что уволился. Рыжий загорелся поговорить немедленно. Демон скинул адрес ресторана и вернулся к чату с Агоном. Работа все равно не пойдет, пока не разделаться с личными делами. 

Агон: Я соскучился  
Агон: Я давно тебя не видел  
Агон: Не трогал  
Агон: Не целовал  
Демон: Вчера  
Агон: Жадина  
Агон: Это было давно  
Агон: И мало  
Агон: Я хочу еще  
Агон: Я приеду прямо сейчас  
Агон: Будем играть в нашу любимую игру  
Агон: Ты отказываешься  
Агон: Я уговариваю  
Агон: Ты психуешь  
Агон: Я психую  
Агон: Спойлер хочешь?  
Демон: Конго, мне надо поработать  
Агон: Во сколько тебя забрать?  
Демон: И поспать  
Агон: Я все равно приеду  
Агон: мы бабке недавно интернет провели  
Агон: и сарай отремонтировали  
Агон: я в отпуске полтора года не был  
Агон: а там сеном пахнет, птички поют  
Агон: цепь от овчарки осталась  
Агон: за месяц отоспишься  
Агон: или я за пару часов креветок пожарю  
Агон: кофе сварю  
Агон: со сливками  
Агон: карамелью полью  
Агон: вас обоих  
Демон: хочешь меня съесть?  
Агон: только облизать  
Демон: тебе давно сладкое можно?  
Агон: запишем в счет торта на др  
Демон: без свечек  
Агон: ☹  
Агон: а бантик?  
Демон: а оладушки?  
Агон: как я мог забыть  
Агон: про оладушки  
Агон: и родинку на попе  
Агон: она по мне скучала  
Агон: мы договорились сегодня встретиться  
Агон: во сколько тебя забрать?  
Демон: в 22  
Демон: теперь мне можно поработать?  
Агон: от дома?  
Демон: от Кида  
Агон: а волшебные слова?  
Демон: до вечера?  
Агон: до вечера

— Объясни мне, что происходит, — Рыжий стартовал довольно агрессивно, но встретился с Демон взглядом и немного поутих.  
— Отношения завершаются, — ответил он.  
— Я извинился, — напомнил Рыжий. — Слушай, это ведь просто сомнения, они бывают у всех. Их надо просто переждать.  
— У меня тоже могут быть?  
— Давай не будем спешить?  
— Я не могу.  
— У тебя кто-то есть?

Демон задумался. Ничего особенно невыносимого Рыжий не сделал. Ему по-прежнему нравилась россыпь веснушек, золотисто-рыжие ресницы и крупный нос с горбинкой. Жаль отказываться от двухметрового пушистого чуда, без Конго он бы скорее всего покапризничал, но продолжил. Теперь уже некуда продолжать. Даже если Конго быстро отпустит приступ страсти, потребуется время пережить ломку. Рыжий вряд ли согласится стать нянькой и утолить печали, а если вдруг захочет, то такого Рыжего ему не надо. 

— Я встретил того, кого не собирался встречать.  
— И переспал с ним, — констатировал Рыжий, понял, что попал в точку, и вспыхнул.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Демон.

Ему действительно было жаль. И обижать симпатичного мужика, и еще больше — что история выходила какая-то некрасивая, хотя изначально тянула на экранизацию «Золушки». Только Демон сам себе Крестная Фея. С Францем тоже выходила беда, слова «нет» он не слышал и до сих пор писал. То стихи, то картинки, то целые простыни признаний. И не забанишь толком болезного, он после пары блокировок выводы сделал и обвинения фильтровал. Демон надеялся, в Рыжем гордость развита острее, он просто психанет и растает навсегда. Хотя у Агона некоторые бывшие всплывали через годы, выискивали новые аккаунты в соцсетях и пытались пропихивать весточки в наглухо задраенные люки. 

— Чувства снова разгорелись? — усмехнулся Рыжий.

Демон кивнул и продолжил крутить пустой стаканчик кофе. Он хотел бы еще что-нибудь добавить, но оправдания — коварная трясина. Стоит только ступить, наобещаешь три вагона и затянет по самую макушку. К тому же Демон снова и снова вспоминал забитые татуировкой пальцы на своем животе, обжигался, уплывал в прошедшую ночь и не хотел из нее выныривать. Кажется, он умудрился покраснеть, потому что Рыжий сжал виски руками и пробормотал:

— Я не понимаю, я ничего не понимаю. И теперь ты уходишь к нему?  
— Нет, — ответил Демон. — Я не знаю. Прости.  
— Не зовет?  
— Я поторопился с отношениями, в принципе.  
— Ты поэтому уволился?  
— В том числе.  
— А жить ты будешь на что? — раздраженно спросил Рыжий. — По подработкам ночами скакать, вайфай на каруселях настраивать? Или бывший ставку перебил?  
— Деньги у меня есть.  
— Откуда, интересно? — усмехнувшись, процедил Рыжий.  
— Это мой парк, — ответил Демон. — Я инвестор и совладелец.  
— …Ты не говорил.  
— К слову не пришлось. 

Демон сначала переживал: опять затянул и домолчался на серьезный косяк. Но ни Франц, ни Рыжий не давали раскрыть рта. Им нравилось считать его за облагодетельствованного и занимать трон повыше, тем более, мальчик так старался понравиться. Возможно, мальчик считал свою помощь оптимальным вариантом завязать отношения в коллективе, как дружеские, так и любовные. Но кого вообще интересуют такие варианты, когда в зеркале отражается и лев, и орел, и горячий богатый иностранец, и все это божество едино в трех ликах? 

— Подожди, а как же работа в ИТ?  
— В поля пришлось идти, — ответил Демон. — Большой Эд из Тая вернется и расскажет.  
— Меня ты тоже использовал?

Вздохнув, Демон зажмурился и потер глаза. Ему страшно хотелось уточнить, какой клок шерсти с недавно прибывшего Рыжего можно взять. Он всего-то соблазнился на красивого мужика и возможность полистать интересные бумажки без дополнительных ночных смен в админке. Конго задвигал нечто подобное только в качестве комплимента. Своим оскорбленным «Ты используешь меня только для секса» не одной влюбленной бестолочи мозг взломал. Для сильных духом Конго переходил на полную версию. Она включала в себя все вариации на тему «Я тебя люблю, а ты…» и работала с переменным успехом. Демон находил контраргументы через раз. 

— Использовал, — согласился Демон. — Мне надо идти.

Простой парень из народа, Мушанокоджи Шиен, и его цельнометаллический партнер опять собирались показывать слайды оптимизации парка и ролики, из которых надергали дизайн. И топ-10 идей с конкурса, посвященного открытию нового аттракциона. Демону придется подписать три миллиона протоколов и выслушать все грандиозные идеи. Кид и Тетсума давно могли выкупить долю Демона, но с кем тогда делиться изысканиями? В этом году Демон жаждал отвлечься от стихийно организовавшихся романтических приключений. Ему нужно заказать пару коробок лапши, вытянуть ноги и позволить забить себе мозг на ближайшие несколько часов. 

***

С машиной Демон даже не знал, что сказать. Где эта скотина нашла датсун семидесятых годов — одному богу известно. По крайне мере, в таком потрясающем состоянии. Тетсума и Кид, проводившие Демона до ворот парка, жадно закружили возле машины. 

— А что у него с носом? — спросил Кид.  
— Его не было совсем, — сказал Агон. — И я немного переделал. Мне ценители сначала мозги выклевали, теперь требуют продать.  
— Где взял? Он прямо сразу такой был?  
— У бабкиного хахаля в гараже ржавела, почти с нулей пересобрал.  
— И сиденья?  
— Тоже шкура под замену.  
— Так… — сказал Кид. — А за сколько требуют продать?

С трудом отделавшись от очередных желающих, у Конго вырвался крик души:  
— Сука, год назад с маздой то же самое было. Пора Камри покупать.  
— А крузак все еще вне закона?  
— А где его парковать? — резонно заметил Агон. 

Квартира в тихом спальном районе, с широким балконом и кленом под окном, урезала оставшиеся варианты под ноль. Гнездо Агон свил себе сам, бросать его или обживать чужое теперь не было необходимости. Демон ждал разгулья ярких цветов, но спальня оказалась спокойной синей, весь балкон — в темном однотонном дереве, а кухня светло-серая. Казалось, Демон уехал из дома на неделю и Конго успел ликвидировать бардак, который он ежедневно поддерживал в рабочем пространстве. По этому поводу Демон постоянно испытывал некоторую неловкость и старался не лезть хотя бы на кухню. У него была своя чашка, своя ложка, обязанность ставить их в раковину и кидать денег на общую карту. Остальные домашние дела ложились на Агона и домработницу. 

Агон держался ровно, все также не затрагивая острых тем. Демон окончательно склонялся в сторону кратковременной вспышки, забивая на голос разума, и пытался прикинуть пути отступления. На вежливое «есть хочешь?» Демон отмахнулся и чуть не впервые сам потянул его в постель. Обычно за инициативу на потрахаться отвечал Агон, но Демон решил отдаться сразу двум смертным грехам. 

Провалявшись в полудреме до часу ночи, Демон пришел к выводу что половину качелей он может организовать себе самостоятельно, если не перестанет истерить. Вроде сам же хотел взрослые отношения, а когда дали того самого времени на подумать — перепугался. Вытянув из-под Конго руку, он попытался сесть.

— Куда? — сонно пробормотал Агон.  
— Ветка зеленая не сходится, — неуверенно сказал Демон и поскреб коленку. — Где-то я еще видел фамилию этого лысого пидараса.  
— Полотенце синее, — сказал Агон. — Шоколадки в холодильнике.

На полотенце лежала и красная толстовка, и теплые носочки. Выглядел набор вполне логично. Он пять лет штанов дома не носил, что и от кого сейчас прятать — непонятно. Демон ради интереса заглянул в холодильник. Открывшийся вид потряс, как пятибалльное землетрясение. Демон вытащил плитку шоколада, налил чай и пошел за сумкой. 

Устроившись в уголке на кухне, Демон подобрал под себя ноги, разложил бумажки и наконец-то доверстал таблицы до нормального состояния. Дело пошло так бодро, что даже описание из записок на салфетках и коленках превратилось во вполне приличный отчет. Ближе к шести утра Демон вычитал текст набело, собрал таблицы в архив и отправил. Глядя на новую строчку в «Отправленных» дотянулся до телефона и скинул паре потенциальных клиентов «Я освободился. Предложение еще актуально?». Пока парни пару недель будут раздупляться, нужно успеть проверить дела в конторе Мусаши и заехать в гости к Киминари. Да и вообще, полтора года не только у Агона отпуска не было.

— Кофе сварить?

Демон вышел из задумчивости и понял, что Конго уже давно встал, отбегал свои положенные десять километров и даже вымыл гриву. Он кивнул, сгребая свои бумажки в кучу. Большую их уже можно было выкинуть, но Демон собирался сначала донести их до ближайшего шредера. В салфетнице, все это время стоявшей прямо под носом, внезапно обнаружилась старая потрепанная книжка с вытертым корешком. При всей страсти к новым вещам, американские детективы в оригинале Агон предпочитал доставать на развалах и общих полках гостиниц. У них дома подобная литература была распихана по всему периметру. Конго не отличался особым пиететом к прочитанному, мог и под шкаф подложить, и в окно вместо ограничителя воткнуть. Как будто не разъезжались. 

И дракон на спине остался, только почти полностью перезабитый. Конго еще с универа пытался свести его в один стиль с татуировкой на руку. Ему не нравились ни варианты для руки, ни то что предлагали сделать на спине. Пришлось учиться рисовать самому. Демон убрал ноутбук в сумку и отнес в прихожую.

Агон успел перебраться на его место. Он поймал Демона за руку, усадил на колени, подвинул чашку с кофе и тарелку с оладушками. Демон обхватил его за шею, уткнулся носом в макушку и задумался. Почему с Рыжим было на старте весело и легко, а с Конго он как отмороженная принцесса? 

— Детка, вернись ко мне, пожалуйста — попросил Агон, покачивая его на коленях.  
— Не хочу.  
— Почему?  
— Я от тебя устал.  
— Я больше не буду.  
— Неправда.  
— Я клянусь, — его губы мягко коснулись шеи, рука медленно поднималась по бедру под толстовку.  
— А что будем делать с проституцией?  
— Мне как раз нужна вторая работа, — он почувствовал напряжение и проворчал. — Это шутка.  
— Мне не нравится.  
— Мне тоже, — спокойно отозвался Агон. 

Он не стал добавлять, что Демон первый начал, мысль и так повисла в воздухе. В самом деле, каких просьб Демон хотел? У них не было бонусов традиционных отношений, со сватовствами, свадьбами, залетами, ипотеками и прочими радостями жизни, которые скрепляли сильнее цемента. Или так казалось только изнутри? А проблемы имелись у множества пар, встречавшихся с иностранцами, иноверцами и той самой бесячей соседкой, которая неправильно сортирует бытовые отходы? Еще были те, кто годами кочевал по репродуктивным центрам, и те, кто фиксировал с юристами каждый чих. И все равно мысль притащить Рыжего к Толстому пугала его в разы меньше, чем оказаться там же с Агоном. 

— Перестань грузиться.  
— Я молчу, — надулся Демон.  
— Может, зря?  
— Не думаю.

У Конго вырвался хриплый смешок. Они оба осуждали новомодную тему с «паделица»: бездумно вывалить абсолютно все накипевшее в душе и засрать этим мозг насмерть. Ладно бы только друг другу, но чаще всего такой концерт предпочитали давать в присутствии друзей и родных. Или выловив каждого поодиночке, зарыдав на груди и не давая никакой возможности вежливо свалить. Ну в самом деле, люди не настолько тупые, вроде даже Отовара на работу устроился. Как-то, значит, дошел до взаимосвязи "трудоустройство = не пердеть перед начальством".

— Я четвертого Чужого досмотрел.  
— Мы его раз сто смотрели.  
— Там после сцены с ньюборном еще десять минут экранного времени.  
— Да ладно? — сказал Агон. — Оно стоило того?  
— Как криповая порнуха все еще ничего. Как приключение все еще говно.  
— Французский режиссёр, — он пожал плечами. — Зря на сценарий тратились. А мы Унсуи замуж выдали.  
— Может, женили?  
— Может. Но я не согласен.  
— Залет?  
— А были другие варианты?  
— Не самый оригинальный фокус.  
— Отличный фокус. Просто ты залететь не можешь. Мы бы сразу начали с двойняшек и через пару лет кого-нибудь контрольного. А у них фирма небольшая, уже с одним никуда не денется.  
— Ты не любишь детей.  
— Я людей не люблю. А по возрасту у меня нет дискриминации, — он помолчал и добавил. — Я серьезно.  
— В смысле, мы снова будем встречаться?  
— А мы встречались? — усмехнулся Агон.  
— Это надо будет с Толстым новый год отмечать.  
— Я про сарай ни слова не скажу.  
— И с мачехой знакомиться… Ты прям серьезно готов?  
— К тому, что теперь взрослые отношения будут не только у меня, но и у тебя? — невозмутимо уточнил Агон.  
— Вроде того, — согласился Демон, тщетно пытаясь придраться хотя бы к тону.  
— Ну я как-нибудь переживу.  
— А я?  
— Можем сторговаться на ужин в постели.  
— И нормальные подушки?  
— Могу достать твоего медведя.  
— Ладно, — сказал Демон.

В самом деле, как мало нужно, чтоб жизнь перевернулась. Кому-то кофе с зефирками, кому-то — старого медведя. 

***  
(Х) Непереводимая игра слов на парселтанге имеет перевод.  
Шеф: менеджеры из отдела продаж не могут уговорить принтер напечатать набор документов для проекта по их карте доступа. Надеюсь, для любителей офисного слэнга доступ в ад будет производиться после перфорации вилами и произойдет это как можно скорее.  
Демон: принято


End file.
